Belle Lumiere
by ItaminoHime
Summary: SasuHina one-shots that all tie into Hinata week. A prompt/per day. SasuHina fluff, among other things. Rated M for things.
1. Two Moons

Yo. These set of one-shots were originally supposed to be for Hinata Week, but every prompt had me thinking about SasuHina, so I went with that. Many people don't know, but being the multi-shipper I am, I love all ships, I just happen to have more feelings for the crack ships. I really like SasuHina, so the prompts will be the same for Hinata Week, but they will be SasuHina drabbles as well. I don't know if that makes sense or not, but hey, i'm not here to pick at the details, only to deliver sweet SasuHina for you all. Also, there's a massive lack of fic for this ship, so this is also a bonus to that as well. I don't know if anyone noticed, but like, all of my titles are inspired by songs, and usually, the title of the overall story is as well. It makes it easier to write if I have a strong inspiration behind it. Two Moons is from EXO-K, so imagine Hinata-chan busting moves to some sick beats.

_Belle Lumière_ means Beautiful Light in french, which ties in with Hinata's name. And subconsciously, most of these as well.

* * *

><p>Two Moons<p>

_Day 1: Shy_

_Her eyes were like two moons._

_ Stutter when I talk,_

_ Flail around as I walk,_

_ Yeah the moment's been killed._

_ And I'm not good at this no, not all._

_ I'm not good at this._

_ I'm a wreck and I know it,_

_ And I tend to show it every chance that I get._

_ Butterflies in the skies, they just fly on by._

_ Yeah they're making me sick._

_ They don't flutter about, I'd do without._

_All they do is kick. _

He Is We: Pardon Me

:~:

Hinata Hyuuga had always been a shy, innocent, girl by nature, kind and caring, a heart two sizes too big, and a laugh that could brighten anyone's day. When one of her friends was down, she never failed to bring them back up, making them homemade sweets, or providing an outlet to vent to, and she didn't mind, seeing her friends happy brought her joy in a strange way. Still, she had never been able to love the one person she had always wanted to love: Naruto. She had admired him, and believed in him, and her resolve was rock solid because she cared about him, but as he had mentioned after she had sacrificed herself for him: That was not the kind of love he was looking for. It hurt, for awhile, as did most anything, but Hinata slowly started to get better. She accepted the fact that Naruto was a special person to her, and always would be, he had a special place in her heart.

But now, she hid her face behind the bundle of flowers, because she could barely get to the register to buy them. There was a boy there, staring at her, and he had been since she walked into the flower shop. Being a Hyuuga had it's advantages, it did, many in fact, but a disadvantage, for a shy and timid soul, was that Hinata always knew when someone was staring at her. It didn't matter if it was a side glance from the corner of someone's eyes, walking past them in public, or an admirer from afar, she always knew. So she couldn't bring herself to walk over there and pay for the lilies knowing the brown haired boy was blatantly staring at her for a whopping eleven minutes, and forty-seven seconds. It was embarrassing, where was Ino? There was a reason Hinata only came to the Yamanaka's flower shop, she knew everyone that ran the place, and Ino was found here most of the time. So who was the boy at the counter, and had he ever been taught manners? It was not polite to stare.

The door opened, and Hinata willed herself to disappear into the shelf where her burning face had spent the last ten or so minutes. "Hinata-chan!" She let out a soft sigh, turning with grateful eyes to the wolfish boy, grinning at her and the large dog at his side barked, rushing over to her and she felt the unknown boy's gaze break in favour of staring ridiculously at Kiba. Hinata bent down slowly, crouching on the floor as she buried her hands in the canine's fur, Akamaru licking her cheek, and she laughed, the sound genuine. "What's up with you?" he asked, looking around and picking out some carnations and sunflowers. A terrible combination, why was he buying flowers?

"L-Lilies, for Neji-nii." He nodded, a sad smile on his face and he breathed in and out.

"Want some help?" Her eyes slid to the boy at the counter, who was still staring at her, and she nodded, biting her cheeks, and he didn't think twice.

Kiba Inuzuka threw his arm around her shoulders, grabbing her flowers and his own, the girl blushing and a stuttering mess of red as he lead them to the counter. He set the flowers down slowly, a predatory look in his eyes, and the dog by his side was no longer fluffy and cute, but bearing teeth and seething at the young man, who stepped back in fear. "I-Is this all?" he stuttered, and Kiba pulled Hinata closer to him, and she was getting light headed.

She could smell his cologne and the earth, the forest, she could smell it all on him. Something untamed and unruly that lived under the surface, and she was drowning in the smell. "Yeah this is all, what about you doll, need anything else?" It took her several seconds to realise he was speaking to her, and her heartbeat was rocketing in her chest.

She knew Kiba had never seen her more than a friend, and he was a brother figure to her as well, but there was something about being held softly by a boy that still made her flustered. She was twenty for crying out loud! She could be able to hug Shino-kun and Kiba-kun without feeling like she was going to internally combust into flames by blood rushing to her head. Maybe it was her shy nature, maybe it was the fact she was quiet and accepted orders without a single protest. Maybe that was why she was so shy, maybe.

She relaxed against Kiba's chest, or at least tied to, because she knew what he was doing. No sane man would gaze so uncontrolled at an Inuzuka's girlfriend, no man would gaze that way towards _any_ taken girl, because they had enough respect (not for the girl herself) but for the man she was dating. Men were so pretentious. "No, i'm good with just these." Her voice came out softer than she would have wanted it to be, and he laughed, resting his forehead on the side of her head, and she liked the gesture. It was a nice thing he did, and she knew he only ever did it to her, when she was feeling helpless of embarrassed, because if she turned her head, she could hide in the boy's longer hair. It was a silly thing, but it helped.

The unknown man wrapped their flowers, putting them in the same bag, and handed them to Kiba with a smile too forced, and Hinata could breathe as she exited the shop. When they were out of sight from the clerk, Kiba's arm let up, and his hand was on her back, eyes concerned. "Hey, are you alright?"

She rubbed her eyes, feeling tired, and she nodded slowly, looking up to the setting sun. There was something eerie she liked about going to the cemetery at twilight, it made her feel closer. "Yes, thank you very much Kiba-kun." He walked beside her for some time, waiting for an explanation, because she never failed to give him one. It was the perk of being her best friend, she never kept anything from him, and he had, after all, been the one to punch Naruto into next week when he dared call Hinata creepy. He hadn't meant it that way, saying just how she used to follow him around was slightly concerning and abnormal, but ever the brash and brave Inuzuka, had nearly tackled the Uzumaki to the floor, making a bloody painting out of his face. That day had not ended well, but it made Hinata smile, because Kiba loved her enough to stick up for her. "That boy was staring at me, and he wouldn't stop. It was alarming." The pout was ever present on her face, and Kiba sniffled his laughter into his hand while he carried their flowers. Her gaze turned to him then, seeing him smile, and he looked so different than when they were smaller kids. Thank god he got rid of that fluffy jacket, she didn't like it, it made her sneeze. "Who are your flowers for, Kiba-kun?"

He turned to her, looking down at the bag with a smile, rubbing the back of his head. "One of the clan members is having a baby, a girl. A first born girl, it seems that's the way this clan goes through. I mean, Hana-nee will take over then okaa-san gets too old. She's gettin' there." He laughed, and Hinata smiled, bidding Kiba farewell as they came to the fork in the road, and had to depart. He offered to come with her, but she politely declined, liking spending time at the cemetery alone.

:~:

When the sun set, and drunken shinobi took to the cemetery to weep away at the loss of loved ones, Hinata took to the shadows. She didn't want to be seen, she wanted to blend into the background, and for once, make it home without seeing anyone who would have recognized her.

That, of course, didn't happen.

She had dashed out of the forestline, trying to be unseen, avoiding the streetlights, and in her moment of blunder, she crashed ungracefully into the man in passing. He caught her arm before she could plummet into the dirt, face first, and her eyes were wide, long hair flooding over her shoulders in messy inky torrents. It seemed midnight blue under the light of the moon, and her eyes were wide, the man with a wrapped arm holding her up from the floor. A strong yet gentle hold on a fragile body, and she jumped back, stumbling away from him, her face red and the Uchiha narrowed his eyes at her. "G-Gomenasai!" She stuttered, eyes wide, and he scoffed, turning off to the side.

"Watch where you're going Hyuuga." Her hands were knotted in front of her, eyes wide and face red as she diverted her gaze to the side of the road. "Don't rush off into the middle of the street."

He could see her feet, ready to take off, and he let her. She bowed hastily, apologizing again, her face crimson red, and she ran back to her apartment, her hair chasing around her once more.

Like ink into water.

:~:

Hinata moved about her apartment, a smile on her face while she cooked in the kitchen. Her apartment was the one place she was completely comfortable. The way her plants thrived, and the bookcases upon bookcases offering endless hours of escape, it as the one place she didn't have to hide. She moved about, hair pulled up into a messy knot in the back of her her head, bangs pinned from her face as she cooked food for the gathering at her home. Tonight, they would be celebrating life, as they did at the end of each season. They all had lived in such a horrid world, full of war and pain, so Hinata decided they were right, to celebrate the little things in life.

Her movements were fluid and graceful, and it didn't take long for the others to arrive. Kiba, being ever loud and brash, pushed past everyone to engulf the girl in a big hug, ripping her off of the floor, and swaying her side to side. She couldn't breathe, her entire face aflame as he went on and on about how much he _loved_ her and how cute she was when she was blushing and stuttering. How he wanted to just eat her up, but would chop the hands off of any men who came within a four foot radius of her.

It became apparent to Hinata then, he was drunk.

They hadn't even had dinner yet, but he had probably spent the afternoon in the bar, and a soft look around the apartment told her, that yes the boys did go to the bar. Chouji was laughing a little too loud, Naruto singing loudly as he _'serenaded' _Sakura, who then grabbed the pan from the drying rack and smacked him over the head. Even Hinata couldn't hold back the unladylike snort that spilled from her lips, slapping her hands over her mouth as she buried herself in the preparations. The food flooded the area, and there was soft sweat on her brow from the heat, her sister talking adamantly behind her, hair pulled into twin ribbons, at the side of her neck. She had timidly asked Hinata if they looked alright on her, and Hinata could not lie: the looked adorable. It became clear to her when Konohamaru showed up, a small smile on her face, that there was a _reason_ Hanabi was so suddenly interested in her appearance. Even their old teacher showed up, Kurenai-sensei. Asuma and Kurenai's daughter, Mirai, was getting big, nearly six now and entering the academy. Konohamaru adorned his baby cousin, picking her up and swaying her from side to side as she laughed maniacally, hair short and messy.

Hinata believed, he would make a good father, seeing him interact with his cousin, giving the mother a well needed break. She had begun to work at the Human Resources tower, and now she was back to wearing clothes that fit a civilian woman, even if she was a high ranking jounin, she liked to be laid back. Kurenai helped Hinata bring all of the food out on hot plates, Sakura stirring the hot pot and set a small open fire so they could cook their own meat. Hinata was the last to sit down, having been getting everybody drinks, and she had a soft smile on her face.

She wasn't as shy as she used to be, but it was still there.

Everyone said their thanks for the food and dug in, explaining how wonderful Hinata's cooking was, and Naruto even had the gale to say it was better than Sakura's. He held her down to stop her from getting the pan again. Hanabi talked animatedly about trivial things to Konohamaru, whose undivided attention was all on the girl. Hinata sat with Mirai in her lap, the girl loved Hinata, and she could understand why, Hinata was good with children.

Life was good to them all.

:~:

After dinner was done, people had left Hinata's small apartment, leaving the girl to clean up by herself as the last people trickled out. She didn't mind too much, it was worth having everyone together once more. She turned on her music, and with renounced energy, she moved about her apartment, dancing as she pulled her long hair up in a messy ponytail, swaying wide hips from side to side. The melody was nice, they were the kind of songs that no one would imagine Hinata listening to, with suggestive and fast paced lyrics. She only listened to them when she was alone, but they made her happy. Like she had a dark secret side that no one knew of, even Kiba and Shino, it made her feel good about herself. Like when people did things, dangerous and questionable things, because it made them feel alive. Most girls, damn, every girl her age, all of her friends included, talked often of the sex that they always had, and Hinata just shrugged.

She was sure she would faint if she ever found someone to do something so intimate with.

When there was shuffling in the living room, she snapped her head to the direction, going to check it out. What she saw, didn't prepare her at all, and her face went red in mortification. Sasuke Uchiha was looking through her CD collection, and from her position, she could see the small smirk on his lips. She gasped in horror, rushing past him to slam her hand into the stereo, shutting the music off with a terrified look on her face. "Never took you to listen to this kind of music, Hyuuga."

And in those moments, her gaze was hostile, eyes the size of two moons staring back into the abyss of starlight. "If you tell a soul, I will kill you."

Hinata wasn't so shy anymore.

_21/12/14_

_edit: 7/1/15_

_:Haruka:_

_So tell me you love me_

_Only for the night_

_Even though you don't love me_

_Just tell me you love me_

_I'll give you all of me_

_Even though you don't love me_

_Art: Carrotcakebandit_


	2. Winter Nights

Sorry everyone, I forgot to post this yesterday, and this is a double update! After I write the next one, i'll publish it as soon as possible c: Anyways, I didn't really like the first chapter, I felt it jumped around too much and was really rushed and didn't flow right, so this one is slightly better. Lots, and I mean, lots of Hinata and sweet SasuHina fluffiness. For those who haven't noticed, I almost always post my chapters at like, 1-2 in the morning, this is normal. That is because I usually am up until about 3 or so, yeah. Anyways, stay chill, happy holidays.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2: Blush<em>

_In which Hinata Hyuuga loves winter. _

_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks_

_And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook_

_So give it a chance according to your plans_

_I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand_

_You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute_

_And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to_

_So just take a chance, try to hold my hand_

_I swear I'd never let go_

Plug In Stereo: Oh, Darling

:~:

Whenever anyone had ever seen her, the ever present blush was always on her face.

From getting food from the market, to teaching the little ones or picking flowers in the meadow, she always had such a soft adorable blush adorning her cheeks. Many had commented on her, Naruto had even told her she should see a doctor for her condition, but Hinata couldn't help it. Her skin had always been very pale and fair as a child, and even as being a ninja, it never failed to still haunt her. Kiba liked to tease her, just to see her face go up in a flash of crimson, and Shino would knock the boy out as he caught Hinata from fainting. Of course, now that she was an adult, she didn't faint anymore.

Mostly.

Sometimes.

It actually still happened quite often, but everyone had gotten used to it.

So now, Hinata stood in the bathroom to her small apartment, hair pulled back in a messy bun on top of her head, and she gently slapped her red cheeks, wincing at the pain, pulling and prodding, trying to see if there was something wrong with her, because it _was_ abnormal to blush to the extent she did, wasn't it? Beady and gorgeous lilac eyes stared back at her, skin as pale as ever, and her bangs were clipped back, having just been about to wash her face after waking up, only to be highly annoyed at the blush on her face. It was more than annoying at times, trying to stare down an enemy, or appear tough and fearless, the blush almost always crumbled her silent resolve. And when her face had gone beat red from blood rushing to her face one particular mission a few years ago, where she had been held and tortured, questions about her silent bedroom activities had arisen. After all, it wasn't normal to blush so heavily when a man was beating you.

Some dared say the Hyuuga heiress liked it, and that only caused her face to be engulfed by everlasting redness.

Still, sighing in defeat, Hinata washed her face before blindly looking for a towel, dabbing the sensitive skin dry before turning off the light and setting about for the day. She cooked herself breakfast, left milk outside her back door for the small stray kitten who adorned her, and she dressed herself in usual attire. Another thing that had gotten many people to talk was her choice of dress, because baggy and unflattering clothes to hide womanly curves, was for a _reason_ right? She had to be hiding something under the two size-too big sweater and black pants. But Hinata simply zipped the jacket up over a long sleeved white shirt, a soft smile on her face. Nope, nothing to hide.

Sakura had learned that one hot summer day when Hinata had decided it was far too hot to wear a shirt under her jacket, and the pinkette had yanked the zipper down, unintentionally flashing her in the middle of the training grounds. Hinata had screamed, and fainted. She blamed the heat, but everyone knew it was because of the rush of blood to her head. Her shoes were comfortable, and the soft and mid winter air chilled the outdoors, the basket in the crook of her elbow. She was going to have her sister over for dinner, a normal Saturday, and the little one would no doubt gush over Konohamaru, since Hinata knew she liked him. She talked constantly about him, picking at her dinner, while she forced her big sister's mind off of the war. Losing Neji had hurt far more than Hinata had ever imagined, losing someone, someone close like that, it burned into your skin and made you scream and cry in pain.

The Hyuuga simply shook her head to rid of lingering thoughts, and set about the market. It was a kind day, her hands wrapped in her sleeves, and her nose was red, cheeks flushed. She wrapped her scarf tighter around herself, a small smile on her face while she set about meat and fresh fruit for her sister. She really ought to make a cake or something for the old lady she bought her fruits and vegetables from, it was hard to maintain a green house through the winter.

She bowed her head, a bright smile on her face and she decided as she headed to the indoor market, that yes, she was definitely going to make her a cake. Nothing too sweet, maybe a Green Tea cake, that seemed nice. Hinata had always been kind and soft by nature, she had gained it from her mother as a child before Hanabi had been born. Still, the snow covered the ground, and she wished she had worn a heavier jacket, seeing her breath swirl into the air above her, the sky a gorgeous shade of grey. She moved off to the side of the street, looking up and watching the snowflakes fall, this time of year was nice, she liked the snow. Yes, it was cold, and she got sick far too often for her liking, but there was something comforting about the silence and solace in winter, that not many people understood.

And in those moments, she let her vulnerable mind think a slightly morbid explanation: maybe it was that everything died in winter. The year had spent so much energy and time, creating new things, just to have them barren and dead by the first snow. Maybe it was because Hinata knew, that following death, was life, and she knew that more than anyone. She had lost her mother in childbirth, when Hanabi was born, and she grew up emotionally stunned by her father. Hanabi had hated and detested her big sister for the longest of times, and so had Neji. Everyone in the world had been against Hinata at one point in time, but she had braved a smile and found the good in people. Maybe that was why she was able to find the good in people, even the most distant and introverted of them, she knew true loss, and true suffering.

And with a soft sigh, she closed her eyes, and a small smile graced blushing red cheeks. The world was kind to her, it taught her that despite suffering and loss, she was able to excel and smile through the hardest parts of her life. Maybe that was because of Naruto's inspiration to her life, he had inspired her to be a better person, to never give up, and above all else, believe in herself. A small chuckle escaped her lips, and she breathed in, heading towards the market. She loved Naruto, yes, of course she did, just not in the way he wanted to be loved. Her love for him way more along the lines of adoration, unlike Sakura, who loved Naruto with the whole intensity of her heart. Hinata was alright with that as well, because Sakura was one of her best friends and Hinata liked being alone. It wasn't as depressing as many people made it out to be, she had a lot of time to do things she liked, that no one else did. She could make balms and lotions, she could eat whatever she wanted, and no one could judge her for stuffing her face with peppermint cookies that only seemed to appear during the holiday season.

The thought made a small smile rise to her face, and maybe she'd make some sweets for Sakura and the girls, Ino, Tenten, and of course, her little sister. That put a jump in her step, despite the shaking of her bones, and she rushed into the warmth of the store, breathing in and out. She grabbed one of the store bags, holding it on the crook of her arm, and went straight to the meat section, trying to find something affordable and that she could make delicious for Hanabi. She found some beef down at the end, and deciding it was the right size for four servings (she would put half away for a later date) she hummed, and nodded to herself. Straightening her back, she rubbed her cold cheeks, spreading the redness around, darkening the blush, and many laughed and smiled at her. She waved back, long inky blue hair draping over her shoulders, as if trying to keep her warm from the cold. It was fairly cold, and she would be twenty-two within the next few weeks, so that was a bonus as well.

After paying, she grabbed all of her bags, and headed back to her apartment. The building was nestled in the back of Konoha, far enough for her own privacy, but still close enough to home. The walk was uneventful, a few young boys teasing her and she had flushed so hard she nearly lost her grip on the bags, and with a relieved sigh, the large building came into view. But the girl stopped in her tracks, the snow adorning her hair, sticking heavy to full eyelashes, as the man walked down the road, heading towards her. She had not seen Sasuke very much, he kept much to himself these days, never bothering anyone, and it was a rare sight, seeing him out and about. Hinata rarely felt pity on people, and especially on Sasuke, since he aided the war that took Neji from her. But there was something so sad about the way he walked alone, shoulders hunched and eyes ready for an attack. He was alone this holiday season, and Hinata bowed her head and began walking. Maybe he wouldn't see her, he had never noticed or acknowledged her before, the only time he had even looked at her was Naruto and Sakura's engagement party.

She had left early, feigning being sick from the food.

"Hyuuga." His voice was cold and cool, and it felt much closer to her than it actually was. She snapped her head up, locking eyes with him as she blinked, lavender eyes huge as they stared into black. Why was he here? Stumbling across her one safe haven, on accident? Or had he been on a walk, simply taking the path that she took as well? She didn't get her answer, because she was still staring at him in shock, her feet moving, and the pole was right in front of her.

The girl hit her head ungracefully, falling to the floor in the snow, and she let out a small whimper as her butt hit the cold and hard floor, head slightly throbbing in pain. Hinata pouted like a small child, her bags beside her, and she tentatively reached up to rub her temple, where a soft brush and bump was beginning to form. "Ow." She whispered, closing her eyes and flooding the area with healing chakra. It wasn't that bad, but it would get rid of the headache she was going to get no doubt.

Sasuke scoffed, walking over to where she was, and towering over her with endless black eyes. She didn't like when he was staring at her, she didn't like when anyone was staring at her, it made her uncomfortable. She felt like a hypocrite, since she spent _how many years_ staring at Naruto, but that was different, she watched with distance so that was different. He was too oblivious, and he never seemed to care, so it wasn't like she was harming him. Unlike the Uchiha, who was trying to get her to look at him, but her eyes were focused solely on her knees, wide with panic. She was sure he could see the steam coming off of her face from how hot it was, she was embarrassed, but he simply bent down and shifted her things back into her bag, resting them gently against the pole, and left without a single word.

Strange man.

:~:

The evening of Naruto and Sakura's wedding, Hinata walked quietly through the seemingly empty village alone. She had left later to avoid the crowds of people that would be there, the Future Hokage getting married to the Godaime student, it was a legendary wedding. Her steps were slow, legs slightly cold due to the snow still on the ground, but her sandals kept her from stepping in it. She was dressed in a gorgeous violet kimono, embroidered with silver flowers that seemed to cover her entire body, the teal and yellow obi around her waist complimented the paleness of her skin, and the dress overall made her eyes pop. Her hair was thrown up messily, falling in straight locks around her face, and her shaking hands held the gift for Naruto and Sakura, and she wondered if they would like it. She was happy for them, and for some strange reason, she felt nothing but relief. The smile was so bright on her face, and she was rushing, because she was late, and Sakura would never forgive her if her bridesmaid was late.

So willing up the courage from somewhere deep inside of herself, Hinata picked up the kimono with her free hand, and took to the rooftops, chakra infused feet keeping her from slipping on the ice. The cold air felt good on her skin, and when she plopped down, rather ungracefully in front of the large banquet hall, she received more than a few strange looks. She giggled behind the sleeve of her dark silk dress, and shifted onto one foot, having gotten snow in her sandals. Ino came rushing to get her, pulling her while she herself wore such gorgeous shades of blue and green, they were pretty against her pale eyes. Long hair was curled and pinned up, and Tenten was waiting for them, bouncing as she herself wore shades of pink and red, and underlying of chocolate brown to accent the eyes and her pretty hair.

They all but yanked Hinata into the room, and for one of the first times in her life, Hinata fainted for a good reason.

Sakura looked so beautiful, dressed in white.

When Hinata had come around, she woke with a jolt, having been resting silently against the wall. She hadn't been out for very long, maybe a few minutes, and Sakura was gushing, making sure she was okay. Hinata simply laughed, shrugging it off, and placing the bag with the present off to the side, getting to her feet slowly, legs jelly. Apparently, the girls were going to be walking down the aisle with an accompanying grooms men, and as Kiba knocked on the floor, he whistled as he walked in, seeing the girl dressed in pretty white. Thank goodness, that meant that Hinata was going to walk with Kiba. "You girls look gorgeous, ready to go Tenten?" She nodded, fixing herself and she bustled about the room.

Hinata was so confused, seeing Shikamaru enter and take Ino away, and Kiba walked over, placing a soft kiss to his best friend's head, and she blushed as she blinked at him. "A-Ano, Kiba-kun, you don't be walking with me?" Her voice was laced with fear, and he gave her a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his messy hair.

"No, I tried, I tried very hard Hina-chan, but Ino backed out at the last moment..." She was already gone! Damn her!

But that didn't sit well with Hinata, and she swallowed hard. "So w-who will be escorting me?"

The door opened again, and it took Hinata all of her might to look anywhere but the Uchiha man. He walked over to Sakura, nodding solidly to her, seeing her face alight with a gorgeous smile. "You look, pretty." The words were genuine, maybe a bit forced, but they were all Sakura needed to hear. She threw herself at him, and he awkwardly pat her back, trying not to let her curls attach themselves to him, or leave pink hair behind on his black robes.

She pulled back at once, her father coming and whisking her away, and that left Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha in a very awkward position.

He was staring at her, and if Hinata disliked anything, ever, it was being stared at. Why did he have to stare her from head to toe, and his nose was curled up in disgust? She wanted to flick it, but that would be mean, so she stopped herself from doing it. "Are you upset that Naruto is running off with another bride?" Her jaw dropped open, flabbergasted, and her eyes went wide. "You love him, don't you?"

"Not like that!" Her voice was loud, much louder than she had intended it to be, and she bit her lips and backed away, as if her words would knock him down. "Gomenasai, I didn't mean to shout."

"Whatever." He clicked his tongue, and reached out to gently grab her elbow. She jerked at the contact, and he realised she was upset he had said that.

She wouldn't look at him, her eyes on the room around them, and she huffed, pulling slightly at her obi before speaking. "Sakura-chan is one of my very best friends, and it means the world to me to be here, to be up there with her. Naruto-kun, I don't...I don't love him in the way she does, it's...admiration." Her brows furrowed, and he realised he was being insensitive. He honestly just wanted to know if she would be awkward standing up there, watching a boy she once sacrificed her life for marry another girl.

"I was genuinely asking, are you going to be crying up there? You're not, right?" His voice was low, and smooth, and she blinked those full eyes at him.

The words clicked in her head, he wasn't teasing her. "Oh. No." Her words were hushed then, and she allowed herself to be lead from the room.

:~:

The ceremony, was deathly boring to Sasuke, who stood firm by Naruto's side, his best man. He didn't realize it, but Hinata was in fact, not Sakura's maid of honour, only a normal bridesmaid. Ino had backed out, of walking down the aisle with Sasuke at the last minute, and she had said something about wanting to walk down with Shikamaru. Well, Sasuke couldn't really blame her because he was part of the Akatsuki in the past, and they took her sensei, so her hate was justified.

Tenten wouldn't walk with him either, leery of the man, and so that left Hinata. Not that Sasuke had anything against the girl, she was a small and obedient woman, like that an heiress should be. But he also justified, she had lost her older cousin to the war he helped start, so why didn't she hate him too? By the end of the ceremony, Hinata had tears in her eyes, they were just of joy, and she hugged Sakura close, giving Naruto a dazzling smile.

And then it was over, and they all passed drinks and food around.

She was seated beside him, never speaking unless spoken too, which most of the time she was spent talking to Kiba or refilling his sake cup. She seemed indifferent to the presence of the Uchiha beside her, sitting no more than two seats away from the boy she used to love. No, not boy, Naruto was kind of a man now. Sasuke believed only semi-man because the dobe was still immature as all hell, and couldn't do things on his own, but then again, he was getting married and had future plans with Sakura, so half-man.

But she excused herself, face flushed from the drinking and heat around her, but Sasuke never failed to notice that she had yet to drink herself. She was fanning her face with her hand as she rushed to the doors, and she disappeared behind them. Sasuke was not one for following over-emotional girls, but he sighed anyway and stood from his seat, slipping out unnoticed.

She was leaning on the side of the building, eyes closed and a hand over her heart, which was probably going to pop from how hard it was pounding. She hadn't heard the door open, or close for that matter, and sure didn't notice Sasuke's presence as he stared at her. The sun was long down, and her breath swirled into the air above her, eyes closed and she looked beautiful under the street lights.

She jumped then, snapping her head to him, and her eyes were wide. "What?" Her voice was worried, slightly scared, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked back, and her jaw dropped open, the furious blush dusting her cheeks, and she seemed to have problems looking at him. "What?"

"What did...you just say?" Her voice was small, and Sasuke was highly confused. When the pieces clicked in his mind, his eyes widened, and he forced the embarrassed blush down, that wouldn't do well for his pride.

"Did...I say that out loud?" She nodded, the trinkets in her hair clinging together, and there was snow on her eyelash.

He stepped closer to her, the girl looking anywhere but at him, and in the snow that winter night, Sasuke Uchiha let his hand wrap around one of the free locks of inky hair, and smiled. It was a small smile, but the first Hinata had ever seen on his face. She could feel the heat from his body, no more than a breath away from her, and those eyes stared into her own, and he was thrown back to the night not too long ago, where she ran into the pole. It made him laugh, a hearty sound as her eyes were twice as wide. She looked like a deer in headlights, pupiless eyes wide, and he swore they were the lightest shade of lilac, they were beautiful.

"Well, Hinata, I wasn't lying."

He rather liked making her blush.

_22/12/14_

_15/02/15_


	3. Attachments

I don't know if you noticed, but I really like clumsy Hinata, I think it fits her well. All of the quotes used through this chapter are taken from my tumblr tag: [ tagged/quotes] and they will be split into segments, more than one quote because I liked way too many to pick and choose between them. So yay, you get all cute and kind of depressing SasuHina quote/small segments of writing. I honestly don't know how this is going to turn out, but I will hope for the best. This is kind of long, but I don't think you all will mind childhood friends!SasuHina, who live in a small town on a small island. I may or may not have let my love for Barakamon slip in here.

I could have split this up into mini-chapters it's so long. This took forever to write and hand cramps are a bitch.

* * *

><p><em>Day 3: Quotes<em>

_"It's exciting when you find parts of yourself in someone else."_

dreambigbutactbigger

They had met when they were small children, barely five years old.

Their mothers had been friends, and both children had been strangely awkward with meeting anybody new. The small town they had lived in was good to the two of them, they walked to school every morning, spent the days together, and then walked home. On days when their mothers snuck money into their lunches, they would stop for an ice cream, tiny hands and standing on tiptoes to reach the tall window. They were invincible then, laughing a lot, awkward hand-holding, but he had always been so gentle with the girl. He never teased her (unless it was to make her laugh), or held her hand too hard, or bossed her around, he had been kind to her from the beginning.

So one Tuesday afternoon, both of them walked side by side, wide eyes as they waited patiently for the train to pass, hand in hand. The boy turned to her then, the spring air making her cheeks warm, and he smiled brightly at her. "Ne, ne! Tomato-chan, want to go to the park today?"

Of course, his nickname was a joke as well, he liked tomatoes, and since he liked her, and her face would go all red, he thought it fitting.

Hinata Hyuuga smiled, a kind and timid smile, nodding brightly to the boy. "Y-Yeah! You don't think kaa-chan will get mad, do you Sasuke-chan?"

The boy laughed, his shoulders hunching up as he grinned, their backpacks on their backs. They were only in kindergarten, but the town was small, and everyone looked out for the two of them. With their father's in the city all the time for work, it left their mothers at home to care for the kids. Sasuke had an older brother, Itachi, who was ten, and was in the fourth grade. He had piano practice after school, and their mothers trusted the two of them not to get in trouble on their way home. Hinata had a younger sister, but Hanabi had just been born at the beginning of the season, and wasn't old enough to play just yet.

Still, Sasuke looked at her with big black eyes, and messy hair of the same colour. It was getting long, Hinata noticed, her free hand rubbing the back of her neck where longer hair had been not too long ago. His hand held fast in her own, and she liked spending time with him, he was kind and gentle with her, like her father was. "No, I don't think she'll get mad, she knows you're with me after all!" Hinata blushed as they laughed. It was nice, she got along so well with Sasuke, he always treated her kindly.

And hand in hand, they crossed the rail road tracks.

* * *

><p><em>"Your voice could calm the oceans."<em>

ajeebinsann

When they were eight, Sasuke broke apart. I

t had happened so sudden, the office aid coming to get the two of them, Hinata's papa was there to pick them up early from school. They didn't understand, but Sasuke didn't have a good feeling about this. It only intensified when they walked into the office, and Itachi was there, eyes wide and scared, and he ran to Sasuke, pulling the boy to his chest. Hinata scurried over to her father, looking of answers, but the man's expression was pained, it was there in his pearl eyes, he was sad. Why was he sad? "Sasuke, kaa-chan and tou-san were in an accident." Itachi's voice seemed to echo in the room, and Sasuke didn't understand, he looked to his big brother for answers, and when they came, they came too fast. "T-They..They didn't make it."

Sasuke didn't understand, his chest hurt and he was pushing himself from his big brother, shaking his head, because _no_, there was no way. He wanted to tell Itachi to knock it off, that it had to be some kind of joke, but there was no laughter coming from his brother. There was no laughter coming from Hinata's papa, who had his hand on her shoulder, the girl's hands over her mouth as tears poured from their eyes. That day in the office, both children were ripped open. Hisashi had taken the Uchiha boys in, they didn't have any distant relatives, and Sasuke's father, Fugaku, had put in his will that if anything ever happened, Hisashi would be the one to take care of his sons.

Later that night, after the visit to the hospital, Sasuke laid curled in Hinata's bed, breathing ragged, and his eyes were red and puffy, and the girl didn't know what to do. They laid side by side for the longest time, staring at each other, so much pain and sadness, and longing going between them, they didn't understand. So with the moon pouring through the window and the brilliant lights of the universe shining around them, Hinata reached out and pushed Sasuke's hair back, and tears were in his eyes. She started talking to him, about trivial things, things to pull his mind from the horror that had happened. She was breaking too, but for once she had to be strong for him, in the way he was always strong for her. She talked until he fell asleep on the other side of her tiny purple bed, and she kept talking, her voice was soothing. He lost himself to the sound, and he was drowning in her.

And when the morning came, he was the first one to wake up, seeing the same picture he had seen a million times when he spent the night at the Hyuuga's house. Hinata sleeping was peaceful, her eyes closed and breathing deep and even. They hands were linked together, and Sasuke felt like crying again, because he was supposed to be the strong one. But the tear makes on her cheeks told him she had cried herself to sleep, and he wasn't there for her. So with a soft squeeze of her hand, pretty pale eyes slowly opened, and stared back into ones like rich stone. "It's going to be okay."

He believed her words.

After all, she would never lie to him.

* * *

><p><em>"I believe that your soul, and my soul, are very old friends."<em>

dominicjohndiglio

Sasuke ran through the airport, a bright grin on his face.

The air was hot and sticky on his skin, and Itachi followed behind with a soft smile on his face. Hinata had been out of town all summer, and would be bringing back her older cousin to spend a week with her and her family. Now that Itachi was eighteen, he had moved from the Hyuuga home, after a very long five years, and even had a job at the small mechanic shop in the town, people helping out because they knew Sasuke and Itachi. They knew them, they had grown up in the strange place, the quiet and two hour ride from the city, the place where no one knew them, and everyone was strange because they all knew each other.

But Itachi was filled with so much joy, seeing his brother jump on the Hyuuga girl, nearly toppling her backwards, and she laughed, he could hear it. Sasuke nuzzled his face in the girl's neck, his arms strong around her middle, and he spun her around, hearing her laugh. When they stopped, her arms wrapped around him too, not caring at the strange looks her cousin was giving Sasuke, to the chuckle from her mother, the disapproving look from her father, or the howl of laughter from Hanabi. "I've missed you!" He yelled, pulling back and his grin was bright, and she smiled sheepishly, timidly looking up to him.

"I've missed you too."

And everything seemed to click into place, like Hinata had never left, like they were two parts of one whole. Sasuke was wary of Hinata's older cousin, Neji, but the boy got along with Itachi, being sixteen had its advantages, and Itachi took a liking to the other Hyuuga boy. Hikari and Hisashi watched with content smiles on their faces, Hanabi poking Sasuke, and Hinata laughing as they walked back to the shuttle that would take them back into the town. They passed large rice fields, and orchards, and the beach, the sun was hot, and Hinata was happy in those moments. She liked the way she clicked with Sasuke, the feelings she got when he smiled so kindly at her, the heat in her chest as it spread through her cheeks. She liked the way he held her hand, as if they were still little kids, when they passed over the rail road tracks, or the way he put Hanabi on his shoulders, knowing full well an eight year old shouldn't be on his shoulders. They way they all stopped for ice cream, Neji talking softly to Itachi as they watched Hanabi chase Sasuke with her ice cream, the Uchiha trying to avoid getting strawberry on his favourite blue shirt, or his tan shorts. The way Hinata threw off her shoes, and ran through hot sand, just so she could soak her feet in the ocean. She had missed the ocean terribly, she had missed her home terribly, she had missed Sasuke terribly. She had missed Sasuke the most.

And she laughed when he picked her up and carelessly threw her into the ocean, Hanabi joining them after throwing her sandals at her older cousin, who was sitting on a bench under the shade with Sasuke's older brother. They watched with amused smiled on their faces, equally long hair flowing behind them when a breeze swept through the beach from the ocean, and Neji sighed. He liked it here, Hinata smiled more.

He watched as Sasuke held Hinata over his shoulder, who was clinging desperately to the back of his soaking wet shirt, black shorts and purple top dripping wet, bangs sticking to her eyes, and he dropped her back into the water with a loud laugh. He had been working with Itachi all summer long, in the shop, and had gained some muscles moving the boxes of heavy parts for money, he wanted to buy Hinata something very nice. And she laughed and smiled, and Sasuke was suddenly so much happier because she was here.

It was like she never left.

* * *

><p><em>"We assume others show love the same way we do — and if they don't, we worry it's not there."<em>

stayocean-minded

Hikari stood behind her fretting daughter, Hinata pulling at the locks that framed her face, a look of sour disappointment on a pale face.

The mother sighed, pulling and fixing Hinata's pink obi, dressed in shades of light purple for the festival she would be going to. Hanabi was standing in the hallway, waiting for Moegi to come so they could go together, and Hinata kept pulling at her hair, breathing in and out. She was nervous, she didn't know what to do. Sasuke had been acting so strange, ever since the new girl at school had showed up.

Her name was Sakura, and Hinata was the type of person who genuinely liked everyone she was acquainted with, and the pink haired girl was no different. She had moved into town to live with her grandmother and help her out, and Hinata thought that was very kind and generous of her. But she had a sort of odd fixation on Sasuke, following him around and being flirtatious, and Hinata didn't like the way Sasuke was acting because of her. He had gotten very distant from Hinata, stopped walking home with her after school, stopped coming to pick her up in the morning, and never came over anymore. She didn't know what to do, and she didn't want to go to the summer festival. She was fifteen now, and now that she had begun to fill in her 'womanly curves' as her mother so graciously put it, she had the attention of a lot of boys. She didn't care too much about them, they showered her in attention, and she ran from it because she didn't want it. She just wanted to talk to Sasuke the way she used to, was it her hair?

She had let it grow out over the last two or so years, and now it was very long, nearly touching her waist. She breathed in sharply, seeing people move out in front of her house, heading to the marketplace where the festivities would he held. Sasuke wasn't coming to get Hinata, he hadn't even said he was going, she didn't think he would. He didn't like these things, but Hinata wanted to go because she liked to dress up and laugh a little, even if she was alone. Sasuke never went to the festivals, not after the pier accident when they were kids. It was the year before his parents passed, and they had been running around, and he had lost his sandal and slipped off the pier. Hinata had screamed, and he told her the reason he never went again as because he didn't want to see her so scared like that ever again in his life. He cared about her, and that made her chest hurt for some reason.

"There you go." Her mother's words snapped her from her trance, and Hinata turned and smiled kindly, a large pink hibiscus buried in her black hair, pearl eyes grateful, and yet, so sad.

She looked beautiful in her dress, honestly, her mother was blown away by her own daughter's beauty. She was growing up gorgeously, she was so generous and kind, and lovely all around. Hikari was grateful to have such a child. "Arigato kaa-chan." She kissed her mother's cheek, Hanabi yelling over her shoulder as she rushed to the door, Moegi grinning and the two girls gushing over their festival kimonos, rushing off to spy on cute boys probably.

Hinata smiled kindly to her mother, a sad smile, before she was off as well. The sound of the door closing was deafening.

Hinata had a soft smile on her face, holding cotton candy in her hand, eyes alight with joy as she moved about the market. Everyone waved to Hinata, who waved back with a genuine smile and a heartfelt laugh. Tonight was great, even if she was alone, it was the best thing to Hinata, sometimes a bit of solace was what was best for a healing person, a growing woman. Hinata raised her head up, dancing with the little boys from the neighbouring village on the island, laughing and grinning, and they were red because _wow such a pretty girl_.

And with a content smile, Hinata moved through the festivities, pearl eyes looking up to the stars as she paused, they were so bright out here, unlike in the city. You could see everything, and it reminded her how small and insignificant she was, lost to the world, and the universe. And when she was alone, she was on top of the world.

A girl bumped into her, and Hinata swayed, catching herself before she could hit the floor. She snapped her head back, eyes wide in embarrassment. "Gomenasai!" The words blurted from her mouth before she realized who had bumped into her, pink hair and a gorgeous blue kimono. But Sakura wasn't alone, and Sasuke was at her side. Hurt and pain flashed through Hinata's features, her outstretched hand curling back to her chest, and she stared at Sasuke with hurt in her eyes. He wouldn't even come to the festivals with her, but he went with _Sakura_? "A-Ano...gomena." Her words were hushed, and her sandals made soft noises as she backed up.

Sasuke's eyes had long since gone wide, and he looked her over in her purple silk dress, it looked good on her. "Hinata? what are you doing here?"

Her laugh was forced and fake, Sasuke realized immediately, and she looked out to where the fisherman's boats were. "I was uh, with Hanabi-chan, they're around here somewhere, I was looking for them!" Her eyes wouldn't meet his, and he wondered why she was lying. Why _was_ she lying, to him of all people?

Sakura's jade eyes widened, and she looked around slowly, humming. "I think I say your imouto over by the goldfish not too long ago, ne Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nodded slowly, and Hinata's smile was painful as she bowed and ran off. Sasuke was hurt, she was lying to him, and her smile was too fake, what was wrong with her? He unwrapped Sakura's arm from his own, apologizing and he bowed his head, not seeing the way jade eyes were full of jealousy and hurt, he ran off. he chased after her, he didn't know what else to do.

Hinata couldn't breathe, her lungs were screaming in agony as she took the steps, stumbling the last few ones, but she caught herself. She ran towards the boats, knowing it was the only place she could be completely alone, alone in this mess with her pounding head and tears that poured from her eyes. She reached up with her sleeve as she slowed, crying as she dabbed tears from her eyes. She didn't even know why she was crying, only that her chest hurt, and she felt betrayed. Sasuke wouldn't even come to the festival with her, why would he come with Sakura-chan? Did he like her? That simple thought pulled her heart out of her chest, and it hurt.

She looked around, swallowing hard as she climbed onto old man Tazuna's boat, knowing he was at the festival with his son. He wouldn't mind, Hinata had a lot of memories on this boat, like fishing and going out into open water with Sasuke a lot. She sat on the crates on the side of the boat, careful of the edge, and she turned puffy red eyes to look up above her, to the millions of stars.

So insignificant.

The loud crash scared her, and she jumped, the crates under her buckling under pressure, and her back hit the railing painfully. Her eyes widened as she was tossed over the wide of the boat, pearl eyes wide as the fireworks exploded across the sky, and the water was warm. Her shoes fell off somewhere, her entire body soaked, and she couldn't swim very well in the heavy silk, tight around her legs. The fireworks exploded off of the water, and she could hear the crashes. Everything was so dark, and she didn't know which way was up.

Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her to the surface, and she coughed hard, water in her lungs, and she rubbed her eyes tiredly, turning to see who had jumped in the water after her. Onyx eyes beamed back at her, black hair stuck to Sasuke's face, and his eyes were wide and scared, and he held her in his arms, soaking wet and her heartbeat rocketed in her chest as her eyes welled with tears.

"I hate festivals."

And Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p><em>"[She is] an invisible girl who falls for boys that shine like stars."<em>

daeum

Hinata buried herself deep in the fluffy blankets, not wanting to get out of bed as the morning sun lit her arm around her.

Her face was permanently stained red, her heart beat hard in her chest, and she curled tighter into herself. The dreams were getting progressively worse, and she had faced her feelings last week, when would they go away? Being in love, was it really for her? She was only seventeen, she should have much more time to figure things out, love came later. But his laugh and his smile, it burned into her chest, and made such nice feelings bloom there.

She was sure Sasuke never even looked to her that way, he didn't view her as anything other than a slightly younger sister, who he laughed with and trusted, and he gave secrets to, and held her hand. Of course, they had grown out of that habit, but what Hinata would give to feel his hand in her own again. She shook her head at the thought, the creek of floorboard having her throw her blanket over her flushing face and turn her back to the door. It opened without fault, Hanabi leaning on the doorway, a rebellious smirk on her face. She had recently just cut off her long hair, and had told Hinata to do it too, of course Hinata had declined, she had been growing out her hair for so long. "Kaa-chan says breakfast is ready." Hinata didn't answer, biting on her knuckles, and furrowing her brows under her blanket. Why was she hiding anyway? What was so bad she couldn't face her own little sister? "Come on Hina-nee, I know you're awake."

"I-I'll be down in a minute." Her voice wasn't very convincing, because Hanabi walked over to her, and ripped away the blanket with a suspicious look on her face.

Hinata gasped, reaching for her purple butterfly blanket, and Hanabi's eyes widened, holding it out of her reach. "Did you have a dirty dream?"

Hinata's face went red, completely and utterly red, and she ripped the blanket out of her sister's hands. "No Hanabi! Leave me alone!"

Hanabi chuckled, a dark sound as she plopped down beside the lump under the blankets that was her big sister. She poked it with a devious look on her face, grinning. "Ooh Hina-nee, what happened? You're face is all red, it must have been _really_ dirty."

"It wasn't like that." Hinata's voice was small and quiet, and she wouldn't look at her little sister. "It was a dream...that I was in love."

Hanabi laughed, laying down beside her big sister, and humming, arms crossed over her belly. "Was it the good kind of love?" Hanabi had read all the books and watched all the shows, she knew all about love. Maybe not all about it, she was only 12 after all, but she definitely knew more than Hinata did. She was an expert on this division.

"The best kind." Hinata whispered, slowly pulling back the blanket to stare at Hanabi, her face red before she turned to her ceiling. She remembered, when Sasuke had painted stars on her ceiling one time when she was with Neji for a weekend. They were only 12, Sasuke hadn't met the boy yet, and he wanted to do it. Of course, her mother had agreed, saying it was cute. "But I know he doesn't love me back, and it hurts, but it still feels nice."

Dr. Hanabi gave Hinata a diagnosis: unrequited love.

Cure? Confess.

* * *

><p><em>"The best kiss is the one that has been exchanged a thousand times between the eyes before it reaches the lips." <em>

simplycasual

The day of their high school graduation, Hinata had cried.

She cried because she was growing up, and growing up scared her. She didn't know what she wanted to do, she had gotten so many offers from different colleges, but she still didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. Her graduating class was no more than fifty people, Sasuke among them, and she allowed the arm to be wrapped around her as her mother took pictures, the kiss to her temple, and the affectionate hug from the boy she loved. She had loved Sasuke, she did love him, and she didn't know if she would never be able to _not_ love him. She had tried so hard, during the last year, to undo years of love, but it wouldn't work. She loved him, and it was going to be her downfall, because she didn't know where to go from here. He wouldn't be there to laugh at her in class, or pick her up in the mornings, he wouldn't be able to steal the tomatoes from her lunch, or make him soup when he was sick. She wasn't going to be be able to do any of that.

After the ceremony, they all went to the old and rickety barbecue place, Itachi dressed nicely, as was Neji, who was smiling at the boy. They had become really good friends over the years, and watching their younger siblings grow, it was an emotional night. Hinata had eaten herself full, dressed in a modest white summer dress, Sasuke in a shirt and a pair of shorts, stuffing his face because it was _so_ good.

Hinata laughed a little too hard, trying to adsorb the moment into her memory. Sasuke would escape her now, he would go off and start his life, and he would leave her in his stardust wake. She didn't know when he was going to leave, but he was bound to, he wanted to leave the island, he wanted to travel and go all over the world, and see the people, and the cities, and the sights he had never been able to see. And when that time would come, Hinata could only smile and wish him luck, because he would leave her behind, and she couldn't hold him back. She was not that cruel of a person, to deny him the one thing he wanted in life. She would never hold him back, she swore that to herself.

After dinner, everyone went home, and it left the two official adults alone. They walked along the beach, Sasuke holding the girl's sandals as the water lapped at their feet. It was a pretty nice, with the air cool and the ocean clam, the moon full and perfect in the sky. It was the most gorgeous of all sights, and Hinata relished in the known uncertainty that was rooting in her chest. So turning to her best friend, the only one who had been there from the start, who stuck by her through thick and thin, she asked a question while forcing a smile and holding back tears. "Ne, Sasuke?" He turned to her then, bangs pinned back in the summer air, and he stopped at seeing such a conflicted look on the girl's pretty face. "What now? Where do we go from here?"

And he stared into those endless eyes, and she held onto them. His eyes were by far her favourite, they were such dark silver, they looked almost black, but there was flecks of crimson in the iris. She loved his eyes, and he loved hers. Like two moons, reflecting the sun's brightness that she held inside her body. She was the sun, and her light was reflecting off of pale eyes, and he grabbed her hand softly, like they were children again. Tears flowed down her cheeks, the moons were crying ocean tears, and he felt her hands shake as they gripped his own.

He gave her back the words she had given him long ago. "It's going to be alright."

And she believed his words, because he never lied.

* * *

><p><em>"Say it before you run out of time. Say it before it's too late. Say what you're feeling. Waiting is a mistake." <em>

bl-ossomed

Sasuke couldn't breathe, his chest had closed up and Hinata blinked at him, a sad look in her eyes. "What?" No, had he heard wrong?

She pushed back her hair, brushing it behind her ear, and the boxes were around her room. "I got a scholarship, to a medical college in Tokyo. I'm going to take it." The words felt like sandpaper on her tongue, and Sasuke was angry. Sasuke was angry, because she was leaving, she was leaving everything they had worked so hard for.

He shook his head, backing away from her, and she knew she had hurt him in those moments. The pain, for her as well, was unbearable. She loved him so much, but she had to leave so he could let go, so he could follow his dreams, so he could go and leave this island without thinking of leaving her too. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Hinata nodded, staring at her bare feet on the wooden floors under her feet. "When?"

"Two days?" She had pushed for a later flight, but they didn't have any before an early orientation for a class she wanted to take. Tears dripped from her eyes, because she _loved_ him and it tore her apart, it really did. Because he seemed so hurt and offended, and her heartstrings were pulling.

And he didn't say anything else, angry at her, angry at himself.

She fell to her knees at the same time the front door closed.

Sasuke laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling as the clock ticked beside him. He hadn't gone to see Hinata since then, he hadn't even talked to her, he hadn't left the apartment either. His brother was highly concerned, standing in the doorway to see Sasuke spread out, a hand over his face as he tried to sort out his feelings in those moments. Why did she have to leave him? His chest physically ached at the idea of her being so far away from him, was she really going to go? He was angry, angry because she was _leaving_ and he wanted to go with her, he wanted to be next to her, he wanted to hold her hand again. "Otouto." He cracked open an eye, staring at his brother who was across the room, arms over his chest, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?"

"Are you going to sulk all day long?" Itachi replied coolly, raising an elegant Uchiha eyebrow at his pouting younger brother. "Or you going to get your girl?"

"What girl? Hinata's not my girl." Sasuke's voice was defensive, and Itachi sighed, closing his eyes in exasperation.

This was not how he planned on doing this, Sasuke was so oblivious. "Sasuke, are you going to miss Hinata?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to be there for her when she needs help?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke, why is she leaving?"

Sasuke was getting annoyed, sitting up straight, shirtless in the warm air of the apartment. "So she can go to school Itachi."

The man shook his head slowly, the hair tie following. "No, Hinata is leaving to let you go."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously, he was irritated. "You're making no sense."

Itachi walked over to his brother, and looked at Sasuke with those kind eyes, Itachi had always been kind to Sasuke. "Sasuke, how do you think kaa-chan felt when tou-san left for business in the city? Do you think she missed him? Do you think she wanted to be there for him?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed, a deep rooted pain going through him. It still hurt, to talk about his parents. "Of course she missed him."

"And she never went because she had to take care of us." Itachi walked away from Sasuke then, stopping briefly at the door, brows furrowed as he turned back to his brother. "Hinata is leaving, because she wants you to leave too, and she knows you won't leave with her here. She leaving to give you a chance to live your life, no matter how much it hurts her."

"That sounds like kaa-chan and tou-san." Sasuke muttered, brows furrowed and deep in thought. The way his mother had left the island to go to the city to live on her own, and his father had stayed behind, missing her everyday, but he had waited for her return. And she came back for him. "I don't get it, but they were in love."

And Itachi smiled. "Exactly."

Sasuke ran, he ran with all his might as sweat trickled down his back and stuck to his temples. Many called out to him, but they were ignored as Sasuke dashed through the houses, and when Hinata's came into view, he sighed in relief. Bypassing the front door, he went to the side and climbed up the ivy that crawled up to the second story. He opened her door, like he had so many times before, and climbed in. But the room was dark, and empty. Her bed was still there, as was her furniture, and he couldn't breathe.

He whipped around, looking for the girl he knew _had_ to be here, but in the light from the street, something glittering on the night and caught his attention and he rushed over to it. It was a small pendant, the one he had gotten her when they were thirteen, after she come home from spending the entire summer with Neji's family. Under the silver locket, was an envelope, and his name was written in pretty purple ink. He held fast to the necklace, shaking all over because inside was a small picture of the two of them, right before they had started school, and he had his arms tight around her, and they were both laughing. But his eyes filled with tears as he opened the envelope, and pulled out a letter, addressed to him.

_Sasuke,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone, in Tokyo, living my life. I'm scared, really, leaving this place I grew up in, leaving everything familiar, but I know this is something I have to do. I leave my necklace to you, I can't wear it anymore, it hurts. It hurts somewhere deep in my chest when you smile and laugh, and hold my hand, because maybe a part of you knew, that I had been in love with you for so long, I didn't know who I was without you. I didn't tell you until last minute about the offer in the big city, because I wasn't so sure I was going to go. I wanted to stay, I wanted to stay with you above all else, but I couldn't. It hurt too bad._

_So now, you have nothing holding you to this place. I want you to go out and travel and see the world you dreamed of seeing. That was your dream, right? To go see all the gorgeous sights of the world, to see every ocean and every flower, every person passing by. I want that for you, I want you to accomplish your dreams, and I won't hold you back._

_Go get your dream, I'm rooting for you._

_Hinata._

And Sasuke didn't know he was crying until the tears hit the paper, alongside the existing ones that were dried into the ink. Hinata had been crying when she wore the letter, how long had Hinata been in pain, how long had she been in love with him? And his heart cracked in two and his head fell back as tears poured from his eyes.

He had been in love with her too.

* * *

><p>"<em>He knew why he wanted to kiss her. Because she was beautiful. And before that, because she was kind. And before that, because she was smart and funny. Because she was exactly the right kind of smart and funny. Because he could imagine taking a long trip with her without ever getting bored. Because whenever he saw something new and interesting, or new and ridiculous, he always wondered what she'd have to say about it."<em>

Rainbow Rowell, Attachments

Hinata was tired, walking slowly to her apartment, body sore and eyes red from lack of sleep.

She pushed open her apartment door, closing and locking it behind her, too late to actually get a decent meal in her, take-out hung from her hand. She took off the light sweater, undid her hair from the too tight bun, and plopped down on the couch. It was close to midnight, and she had been in the library until closing, studying for the classes she knew she had to do well in. It was nice, being in the city alone, a bit scary when things went bump in the night, and this was definitely not her island.

For the millionth time in three weeks, her hand reached for the necklace that was not there, and a frown was on her face, holding the container of fast food in her hand. Lips pursed, she closed her eyes and laid back on the couch, breathing in slowly. All of the sounds around her, they were so new and she had never experienced such sounds before, they were comforting. The cars, and the sound of the people, the city breathing and Hinata decided it was a...different sound. It was different here, there was no echo of the ocean, no children's loud laughter, or the sound of the old man's tractor on the road. No slapping of feet, or the seagulls above their head, not even the sound of the wilderness could reach her here.

No, but the footsteps outside her door were new.

The knock resonated, and she didn't understand, who the hell would be at her apartment? She shifted slowly, getting her pepper spray (a gift from her father) and held it tight in her hand as she walked to the door. Unlocking it slowly, she cracked it open, only to have the pepper spray fall from between her fingers and crash into the floor, her jaw dropping open and she couldn't breathe. Sasuke stood there, his hair a mess as he fumbled with flowers, eyes tired and red, and he sniffled, taking in her appearance. "_You_ are my dream."

And Hinata broke, and he allowed her to jump into his arms, her chest flat against his own, feet bare on the concrete, and she cried as she clung to him. He was here, and he was with her now, he wanted _her_ and she was no longer insignificant. It was like a star was being born inside of her, and her gravity sucked him to her. Sasuke couldn't help it, he was attached.

And as they pulled back, the flowers fell from his grip because his hands made homes out of her cheeks and he brought their faces together. Her lips were warm and inviting, and her hands pulling him closer, kissing him back with a furious passion because this was real and he was here. He was with her now, and she cried against his lips as he wiped the tears from her face, he held her so close, and the cold metal on her neck made it's home where it once was. The square locket rested between her collarbones, on the centre of her chest, and she looked down at it with a longing smile. She had missed it, but in the light of the city, there was something that very much should not be on the chair.

And Hinata couldn't breathe, her hands shaking as she gripped the heavy diamond ring in her hand, and Sasuke pulled her close and kissed her again, and he whispered the words she had only heard in her dreams.

He was her dream too.

_23/12/14_

_15/02/15_


	4. Bedroom Talk

Aha! As of the moment, I am writing this slightly after I posted the last chapter, but then again, tomorrow (today?) is Christmas eve, and I will be so extremely busy until Friday, but I will continue to provide you with fluffy SasuHina goodness. I really like modern AU sort of things, and I am absolutely a fanatic of cliche fics, I think I suck at writing them, but I love them very much! They're the type of fics that you read when you're completely down, and you're having a shitty day and you need some shit to get your butterflies kicking. Yes. Anyway, so I have a feeling these next few chapters will be AU's and they will be crappy love stories. Nothing's set in concrete though, and if you have an idea or two, shoot me a PM and we can talk! I don't mind at all ~

* * *

><p><em>Day 4: Confession.<em>

_So lets be sinners to be saints_

_And lets be winners by mistake_

_The world may disapprove_

_But my world is only you_

_And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me_

_You showed me feelings I've never felt before_

_We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door_

_But how can you expect me not to eat,_

_When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?_

Lauren Aquilina: Sinners

:~:

Sakura and Ino had dragged Hinata to the frat party, begging her to be their driver when they were far too smashed to do so. Of course, after much begging and pleading, Hinata had caved in and decided it couldn't hurt, right? All she had to do was not drink, which wasn't going to be much of a problem, what was going to be a problem, was all the very very drunk boys, and now she was a fool for wearing shorts. It was mid July, it was hot outside! Hinata groaned, sitting behind the wheel as she parked the car down the street from the house, cars were everywhere, and the music was too loud, and people were laughing and dancing in the front yard.

Ino and Sakura seemed to have been bursting at the seams, getting invited to a _college_ party, with _college_ boys, and alcohol, and Hinata did not see what was so great about this. They were seniors, sure yeah, and Sakura and Ino knew everyone, and maybe it was the fact that they were both so excited that Hinata had caved. How could she have denied them the happiness? They all piled out of the car, and Hinata made sure her purse was tight, crossing over her chest, and Sakura smiled so brightly. They were both dressed in too short summer dresses, blue for Sakura, and a pretty pink for Ino, flashing off their panties, and Hinata had to look away because these were girls she knew since they were kids, and she still did not understand how they could go out in public like that. She was very comfortable in her blue and green flannel, buttoned up almost all the way, and her shorts went down a comfortable length, about an inch past her fingertips, she liked wearing them to school when it got too hot outside.

The music was far too long, boys letting the three of them in easy enough, Hinata's hands clutching the front of her purse, hands shaking under the strap. Questionable things were happening in the corners, boys and girls lip locked with all genders, and those in between, and Hinata was red in the face. She could feel her heartbeat in her head, tripping over her converse, bangs ticking her face. When an unknown boy put his hand on her hip and tried to get her to dance, she gently pushed him off, not looking at him and muttering a quick 'I'm looking for my friend.' It didn't take long for her to lose him in the crowd.

The house was too hot, and there was too many people, and Ino had her tongue down a boys' throat, his hands slipping up her dress, and Hinata realized with horror, she _knew_ these boys. Most had graduated last year, and that meant... She paled when she saw long brown hair, and ducked out of her cousin's sight, hiding back inside the crowd, breathing heavy. Oh god, she would never hear the end of it if Neji saw her here, she was under-age (he was too) and she shouldn't be at a college party (she didn't have much of a choice) and what would her father think if she was here (what would he think if Neji was here).

She finally lost him in the crowd, pale lilac eyes searching through the crowds, and as she caught the eye of the brunette girl, her face split into a bright grin. "Tenten!" She yelled, the older girl (her cousin's girlfriend) wrapped her arms around Hinata, and yanked her from the floor in a big hug. Even in a tank top with no sides and a pair of cut shorts and boots, she was just as much a girly girl as Hinata was, but she played sports.

"What are you doing here?" She had a beer in her hand, and Hinata smiled, hiding behind her as the crowd had her attention. "Does Neji know you're here?"

Hinata shook her head, feeling a sense of terror and excitement running through her veins. So this is what it felt like to do something bad, something she _knew_ she shouldn't be doing, but was anyway. "N-No!" She laughed then, her smile bright, and she pressed her hand to her lips as Tenten offered the shy and timid girl a drink of her beer. "No, I can't drink. Sakura and Ino dragged me here, i'm their ride home."

Tenten laughed, putting her forehead on the younger girl's, and grinned into pale eyes. Tenten was gorgeous, her long hair pulled back in a messy bun on top of her head, and the many rings and bracelets looked good on tan skin. "Listen bunbun, don't let Neji catch you here. if anything goes wrong, my room is the third door on the left side, upstairs. Go there if anything happens, got it? You'll be fine up there." Hinata could breath, nodding and hugging Tenten close once more before the crowd claimed her. She liked the nickname Tenten had given her when she first started dating Neji, when they were 15 and Hinata was thirteen, bunbun, because apparently she looked as cute a a bunny.

Hinata wouldn't mind having Tenten as her sister-in-law, she was good for Neji and she was wonderful all around.

Hinata was scared, she was so very scared. Her eyes were wide, and her locked arms kept the blonde boy away, blue eyes hazed over, and he was trying to kiss her, her back against the wall. His hands were on her hips, and she was scared, looking for a way out, wanting to scream as his fingers dipped under the hem of her shirt. She threw reason out of the window as she slammed her elbow into the centre of his chest, the boy letting go of her and stumbling back, and Hinata made a bolt for the stairs, taking them as fast as her tiny frame could carry her. She looked around, Tenten's room, she would be safe there. The second door on the left, right? Finding it, and navigating her way through the couples kissing and clothes on the floor, she slammed into it.

Opening the door, she rushed inside, slamming it shut and locking it before backing away slowly, letting out a long breath. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she was sure she was going to have a heart attack, and her hand reached to her forehead, pressing the back of her hand to the skin, and breathing heavy. She didn't know why she had come, why had she agreed to come to this damn party? Sakura was still looking for someone, Ino was making out with Sai she believed that was his name, and Hinata was left to her own devices. She needed to calm down, she was safe in Tenten's room, she just needed to wait until Sakura called her and told her it was time to go.

"Any reason you're in my room?" She whipped around, seeing the shirtless boy, and she didn't even get a good look at his face before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she went limp.

The boy cursed under his breath as he caught the girl right before she hit the floor, one hand strong on his desk and the other wrapped around her. She was dead weight, and he snapped his eyes to her. "What the hell? Did you seriously faint?" He was about to yell at her until she woke up and could get the hell out of his room, but then he recognized her. This, what the hell was Hinata Hyuuga doing at a frat party?! he grunted as he picked her up, body completely limp against his own, and he set her down on his own bed his room mate's a complete and utter mess, a tangle of orange. He set her down, and sat back down at his desk chair, and on a last second thought, he grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head, knowing that's probably what caused her to faint.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, she started to stir, and when her hands fisted the material of his sheets, her eyes snapped open and she bolted up into a sitting position, scooting all the way to the wall, staring at him with wide eyes. She grabbed something from her bag, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the pink device. That was, until she turned it on and he fell out of his chair because _holy shit she had a taser_. He held his hands up in front of him, a stupid headband keeping his bangs from his face because he was painting and it always got in the way. "Slow down Hyuuga, remember me? You cousin punched me in the face our sophomore year."

Her eyes flickered with recognition, and she curled her knees to her chest, checking herself over to make sure she was okay, the other hand still on the trigger to the taser. Slowly meeting his eyes, and lowered the self-defense weapon, and took a shaking breath. "Uchiha right? Sasuke Uchiha?"

He nodded, and narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell are you doing at a frat party?" He took his seat back at his computer chair, and Hinata breathed in.

She took a moment to look around the room, swallowing hard. Several posters for local bands littered the walls, and she looked across the clean section to a very very messy part of a bedroom, covered in oranges and blues. It contrasted greatly against Sasuke's very modest white and black, undertones of red, and Hinata couldn't breathe. "T-This isn't Tenten's room?"

Her voice was so small and Sasuke could not help the laugh that escaped his mouth, staring at her ridiculously. "Reply? Her room is next door."

Hinata blinked, and curried her red face in her knees, groaning in embarrassment. Not only had she barged into his room, she had seen him shirtless, and fainted on top of it. The gods must be laughing at her. "I'm Sakura and Ino's driver. I didn't want to come, but Sakura had been invited, and Ino begged to go..I don't know if you remember them-"

"Forehead and Inopig, yes I remember them well. They didn't leave me alone all through high school, how they're your friends, i'll never know." Hinata pursed her lips, and played with the taser in her hand. It was a gift from Neji when he graduated, which was odd because she was supposed to give him gifts, not the other way around. He said it was because now that he was in college, he wouldn't be able to look out for her as much, and she needed to learn to protect herself. Hinata always carried it with her, it made her feel safe.

"Someone named Suigetsu had invited them. I don't really want to be here, and there was a boy downstairs, and he was drunk, and I got scared." Sasuke piped up at this, eyes wide.

He remembered he distinctly told Suigetsu about the Hyuuga girl, because Sasuke had the biggest crush on her in high school, but her friends were too much for even him to handle. If Suigetsu had invited Sakura and Ino, he must have known that Hinata was bound to come. Damn him! That was why he told Sasuke he was going to regret it if he didn't leave his room! "What the guy look like?" His voice was hostile, and Hinata shook her head, humming softly to herself.

"No, I don't want him to get in trouble."

The exact reason he had liked her, she was far too kind and forgiving.

"I'm sorry." Her head snapped to him, it was rare for him to say he was sorry, to anyone for any reason. "I didn't mean to scare you and make you faint."

Hinata straightened, crossing her legs on his bed, then realizing she had her shoes on, and quickly took them off and put them down on the floor beside the bed. He watched the way her necklace swayed around her neck, and he remembered hearing in passing that Neji got it for her when she turned 13, a locket or something. "It's alright. I'm sorry for almost tasing you, I just...you startled me."

He hummed, and rolled back in the chair, away from her bed. "If you want, you can stay in here, I don't mind. You're usually quiet and shy, and i'm just painting. You can use my laptop if you want." He tossed the Mac in front of her, and her face was red as he turned back to his desk, and she seemed to be having trouble processing his words.

"A-Ano, I can't, not really..."

He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest while looking to the blank canvas in front of him. He had to do something colourful and cheery, and he had no idea how to do that. Uchiha's were not cheery, they were cold and impassive, they were assholes and massive dicks to people. "Listen, you can stay in here, because one, I don't think my roommate is coming back at all, and two, I know for a fact that Tenten has no lock on her door. None of these doors do, mine does because I _put_ a lock on it. And it's fine, you're already comfortable here as is, i'm not going to jump you or anything."

"That's what all serial killers say." Her mutter was supposed to be unheard, but he caught it and Sasuke couldn't help the soft laugh that came from his mouth.

"I'm no serial killer, but I do know about the bet that I would snap and kill someone. Is it still going on?" He traced the corners of the canvas, and Hinata snapped her head to him, eyes wide.

She couldn't help but nod, and smile at the boy. "Yeah." He was valedictorian, and they were in a lot of the same courses last year, Hinata was more than set to be valedictorian this year, not to mention, both of them were on student council, and the photography club. They were even friends, okay maybe friends was pushing it, but he was always so nice to her when he was so cold to everyone else.

For example, she remembered one winter they had taken a field trip for their photography class into the forest to get some shots for a catalogue for the baked goods the band was selling, and Hinata had forgotten to wear a good pair of boots. She was crossing the frozen river, and slipped, nearly going crashing into the ice, but Sasuke had caught her, both of them landing in a heap on the other side of the bridge, Hinata pressed tightly to his chest and their arms around each other in fear.

Another time was when she had slipped on the bleachers during a football game, and smashed her head on the sousaphone, and Sasuke had rushed her to the nurse when she fainted at the sight of blood. He was there when she woke up, having told their teacher, she gave them both an A on the assignment.

Or for student council, one morning they had gotten locked out and it was early January, so they had to wait until the bell rang which was going to be about per hour and a half, and Sasuke had bought her hot cocoa from the student store.

He was kind to her.

And so, with the party raging under them, they relived their three years of high school together, laughing and Sasuke had laughed so much, Hinata felt as if he had really changed since he graduated, maybe he wasn't so hard and cold to the world now, just..less stoic. When her phone rang, it scared her so much, she nearly fell off the bed, scrambling to get it. On the other end was Ino, who sounded so tired and giggly, and somewhere in the background, Sakura was throwing up. Hinata was disappointed to go, and she never would have believed that it was already four in the morning, it felt like only ten! Time flies when you're having fun, Sakura told her that once. Sasuke gave her a pained smile, the party still going, but so many people were passed out, and Sasuke only sighed. He walked her out to the car, Sakura gasping and trying to throw herself at Sasuke, a grin on her face. He simply gently put her in the back seat of Hinata's white mini cooper, slamming the door shut. With Ino beside her, and the car Started, Sasuke walked barefoot on the asphalt to lean on the driver's side window, a small smile on his face.

"Drive safe, get these two imbeciles home."

Hinata grinned, nodding and putting the car into drive. "Sure thing Sasuke, we should talk more. Photography isn't the same without you." She turned to him then, but his face was too close, and her eyes went wide as his lips brushed over her own, and she couldn't breathe, but she sighed somewhere along the way, and her hands found his shirt, his hands on her neck, pulling her back for more. They were both completely sober, and maybe it was a crazy streak, going to a party underage and kissing boys, Hinata never felt more alive than she did with him. With nothing more than a bite to her lip, Sasuke pulled back, and Hinata was left gasping, face flushed in embarrassment.

Sasuke reached out gently, arms and hands covered in paint, hair pushed back and wearing an old and worn shirt, a pair of blue gym shorts on, and he pinched her cheek lightly. She winced at the contact, but his smile was genuine as he looked to her eyes, those damn lilac eyes were going to be the death of him. "Always liked you Hyuuga, now I know what makes you so special." She went to ask what it was, but he had pulled away from her, cheek stinging, and he walked back towards the house, the night dark and cool. Hinata threw reason out the window, a quick glance at her sleeping friends, and she unbuckled her seat-belt, and jumped from the car.

"Sasuke!" He turned at the sound of footsteps, and Hinata stopped in front of him, a little too late and their chests brushed and she was a mess of pale red skin and shaking hands, and those pretty wide eyes. He couldn't just kiss her, confess, then walk away, the world didn't work like that. "What is it?" He raised an eyebrow, and she had her hands knotted in his shirt, stopping him from going. "That makes me special, what do you think is special about me, i'm ordinary."

He laughed then, bending down and capturing her lips again in a soft kiss, a kiss that probably should not be taking place. but her eyes drifted shut, and she held him close, and she _allowed_ her first kiss to be taken by Sasuke Uchiha, because who else would kiss her this way, and say such kind things? Who else could make her laugh and smile, and who else clicked with her, one night together and it was like they were back in school, hadn't even been separated for a day. They always crashed back into each other, and Hinata supposed that was the way it always was.

So with the stars and moon looking down on them, under the street-light on Fourth Street on a hot summer morning, Hinata found comfort in the most unlikely person: Sasuke.

"The thing that makes you so special, is that you _are_ ordinary. By being simple and humble, kind and nice above all else, you're already better than every other girl." He rested his forehead on her own, and he knew somewhere his brother woke up and is laughing hysterically, because _Sasuke_ was being a sap and emotional. "You've always been special to me, maybe that's why I like you the way I do." She blushed awkwardly, and wound her eyes shut , hands clenched in a fist.

"I like you too Sasuke."

And he laughed, planted a quick kiss on her forehead, and walked away. "I'll be picking you up, Friday, seven o'clock. Wear something nice."

And Hinata couldn't breathe, her face red and she drove home in an unconscious daze. She had a date. Hinata Hyuuga had a date with Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't drink, but that didn't mean she wasn't drunk. His lips tasted like mint, they made her lips tingle and she couldn't breath.

She was drunk on the one boy at a frat party who didn't drink a single drop, and confessed his love for a simple minded girl with a heart too big for her own good.

She couldn't wait until Friday.

_24/12/14_

_But how can you expect me not to eat,_

_When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?_


	5. Where Did The Party Go

So, sorry this is a day late, I had a lot of stuff going on these last few days, but I have not given up on Hina week! These next few chapters will be kind of short, for my review that said I misunderstood what a drabble was, here you go, these are more dabbles than the others. I think. Not really, they're pushing 2k each, so meh, whatever. I hope everyone has a happy holiday season! Seriously, i've been so depressed for the last few months, and I just can't shake it. If they're anything worse than being so depressed you don't want to get out of bed, during the happiest time of the year, give me a call.

Oh, and this song refers to a scene at the end-ish of this thing.

* * *

><p><em>Day 5: Friendship<em>

_With sweet slow kisses all over my face_

_You take my hand when you're calling my name_

_Two young hearts just beating the same_

_Love's drowning here_

Far East Mention Mannequins: We Flood The Night

:~:

Sasuke Uchiha was very content with where he was as of the moment, groaning as his arms tightened around the curvy waist he had a grip on. His girlfriend sighed, patting his back with a sort of hushed hurry, face red. "S-Sasuke, I have to go."

Hinata was about ready to pop, Sasuke's face buried in her ample bosom, and he only tightened his hold on her hips. With a sigh from her, and his lightning fast reflexes, he flipped them over, the bottoms of her thighs spread for him as he advanced down on her. Raven hair was sprawled out around her, and his eyes held devious and lustful intentions. "You don't have to go anywhere." His voice was so low and he could feel her shiver in want, his hands tracing patterns on her hips, and he bent down to lick and nip at her neck, feeling her ever so soft moans in her throat, or the way her back arched just a little bit, allowing his hands to snake around her. She was completely under his mercy, and he wasn't feeling very forgiving as of the moment.

His mouth traced downwards, all the while staring onyx eyes into pearl, her face dusted with a rose blush, and her hands were buried in his hair. She let out a breathy moan as his lips descended further, brushing over her belly and he kissed her belly button, nipping at the material of her panties with his teeth, and Hinata couldn't breathe.

Her eyes closed, and she allowed herself to be loved by him.

—

Hinata was running late.

She ran and was panting, trying to pat her messy hair down and straightened her dress at the same time. She had told Sasuke first thing that morning, when she had woken up, that she had dinner at the Inuzuka's tonight. He had told her she didn't have to go, but she had said she was going to and she had to go, she couldn't go back on her word. Sasuke had to work that night, down town at some late night café that gave him crazy hours, but for the most part the house in the forest was going to be filled with everybody. Hinata had parked her car outside the large gates and was running to the door, walking as fast as her cute wedges would get her, a cake in her hands. Of course she looked like hell, Sasuke had had his way with her and his sexual tendencies this morning before they even got out of bed. And then again when she was trying to start the cake. Once more in the shower and after she had finished the cake on the coffee table. She shook her head to rid herself of her boyfriends sexual desires, and let out an audible sigh at the loud music playing and people out on the porch with beers in their hands.

She grinned then, a genuine grin as Shino caught sight of her and rushed to take the cake, holding her hand as they walked up the old wooden steps. Shino, Kiba and Hinata had been the best of friends since they were little, about four of so. Kiba came rushing to the rescue when some boys pushed her off of the swing when she was small, and Shino had taken a liking to her since then, a silent protector. When they were up on the deck, she pulled him into a tight hug, the only woman to ever give him hugs like that was Hinata, he wouldn't let another woman touch him so carelessly.

She pulled away then, grinning up at him and he kissed her brow softly, telling her Kiba's mother, Tsume, was looking forward to seeing Hinata again. He escorted her through the house, Hinata stopping briefly to say hi to a few people, eventually making it into the huge kitchen that was open and built of dark cherry wood. Tsume grinned at the girl in the pretty blue summer dress, with big white polka dots, and rushed over to engulf the Hyuuga girl in a hug. Hinata bent backwards, Tsume nearly snapping her spine as she ripped her from the floor, arms strong and constricting. "Doll! It's so good to see you again!"

Hinata laughed nervously, being set down on the floor, and Tsume put a big kiss on her cheek, leaving a red mark from her lipstick, dressed in a frilly white apron. Hinata recognized it, Kiba made it for her when he was a teenager for mother's day, he had asked Hinata for help. Shino set the cake down, kissing her temple kindly, before disappearing into the crowd.

Hinata helped out with dinner, making idle talk with the mother, and those who came and went from the kitchen. But when Sakura had arrived in her pretty yellow sun dress, she had attacked Hinata in the same manner Tsume had, a large hug to which Hinata was mortified because she was _far too heavy_ to be tossed around like a damn barbie doll. Sakura and her talked adamantly, effectively cutting Naruto off mid sentence as they began to talk about the new sale one of their favourite stores was having, and made weekend promises and plans to hit it up and check it out.

When Ino and Tenten arrived, it was like having the gang together again. The four of them were inseparable, the best of friends since they were in grade school, and even with college and boyfriends, and needy desires and the responsibilities of being an adult, all four girls still somehow never grew apart. Just as close as day one, when they were all awkward, Sakura and Ino flushing over Sasuke, while Tenten bested all the boys in the playground. It was ironic really, Hinata spent her time watching Naruto grow up while Sakura never strayed too far from Sasuke. And yet, she ended up with the Uzumaki and Hinata with the Uchiha.

When that topic had come up at dinner, it had Hinata red in the face, laughing as she indulged her friends (and Kiba's mother, he was going to pay for this) in her love life. She and Sasuke were fine, comfortable in their apartment, a fat black cat, she liked it. She was having a great time, sitting out on the back patio with the girls, talking loudly and giggling, Ino sending around a new spray that Shikamaru had gotten her for her birthday (and his too). When Neji arrived, he kissed both of his girls respectively, a forehead kiss for Hinata, and a quick kiss on the lips for Tenten. When she asked why he was late, he simply sighed and gestured to the raven walking up the steps to the back patio.

And Hinata could not breathe.

Sasuke was supposed to be working. She had worn the dress she was wearing because S_asuke_ was supposed to be working, which meant he couldn't oogle her from across the room and make her face go red. But then again, she tired her best to ignore it, but how could she escape the eyes of death that followed Kiba every time he put his hand on Hinata's hip or picked her up, causing her to squeal. Everyone laughed then, and Hinata felt heat bloom in her chest.

Later in the night, Hinata was out on the grass, standing with her shoes off to the side and a drink in her hand, now that Sasuke was here, he told her he would take her home. She hummed softly, looking up to the stars, seeing as Kiba's house was buried so far in the forest, she didn't understand. What could you gain from all the land he was on? but then she listened, and she knew, the sounds of nature around her, and it was nice. A soft hand on her hip made her turn, expecting to see Kiba beside her on the railing, but it was Sasuke. "Are you alright?" She had grown used to his cold indifference public, but it was different when they were alone.

She smiled then, taking a sip of the sweet lemonade drink Kiba had said he bought for her, they were good, you could barely taste the alcohol. "Actually, I am great right now. I miss seeing my friends, it's hard to get them all together." He hummed, pulling her into a hug, and he swayed then.

It was the two of them, drifting across the grass and Hinata had a drink in her hand, face buried in her boyfriend's chest. It was comforting, knowing he loved her like he did, he didn't' love many people. Maybe his brother, and Naruto, but those weren't the same kind of love he held for her.

"Woo! Get it on Uchiha!" Kiba's embarrassing yell caused Hinata to go red, taking in a deep breath and she pushed her tipsy body a little too hard from Sasuke, who tried to catch her as she toppled backwards, but ultimately failed. Hinata noticed the peek at her panties, she knew he did it, and she would get him back for it later, but Kiba was laughing so loud, and everyone was staring, and she had embarrassed tears in her eyes.

But then, Shino appeared out of nowhere, and offered her a hand. She took it with a soft pout on her face, and Kiba jumped over the railing, falling seven feet before landing in the grass and throwing his arms around her, pulling her to his chest while Shino held her hand, a silent reassurance. "Now now Hina! If you wanna dance with the dance master, all you had to do was ask."

And Hinata hadn't felt that good in a long time.

_25/12/14_


	6. All The Love

So this is super cute, and I think it's fantastic, because Sasuke is cute and Hinata is adorable and need I any more reason? Lots of fluff, and by the end of the story, it's very cute. I like it a lot, I almost want to turn this into like a full fledged fic because it's so good. My friday night is spent with SasuHina fluff and I could not think of any better way c: Enjoy this guys, I can't feel my fingertips.

Oh and Kiba is bae.

* * *

><p><em>Day 6: My Ninja Way<em>

_Tell her a story_

_Tell her the honest truth_

_You treat her better_

_Make sure to see it through_

_Don't be just everything she wants_

_Be everything she needs_

_When she says she loves you_

_Tell her you love her too_

Echosmith: Tell Her You Love Her

:~:

The first time he had seen her, she had been unable to see him.

She looked gorgeous, hair pulled up in a messy bun, eyes unseeing as she sat across the bar, talking with friends, her arm looped with another man's. Her eyes were pale, the palest of purples, and he had been hypnotized, blinking onyx eyes as she felt everything around the table with nimble and shaking fingers. When she bumped into another's hand, she laughed and withdrew her fingers, drawing them into her lap. Her water bottle was always within her reach, and when their food had come, she felt around for the right utensils. He didn't care that he was staring, that his own food was going cold, and his glass of wine was forgotten.

She had such a carefree laugh and a bright smile, and he found himself drawn to her.

He wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but if it existed, this was it.

—

He saw her again, of course there was no doubt in his mind that the blind girl was probably the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of fairly attractive ladies. She worked at the apothecary shop down town, Facing The Sun. He had stopped by, a recommendation for a herbal tea from a good friend of his, and he found her, moving along the shelves with blind eyes, running the pads of her fingers over the bottles, feeling the caps, and taking what she needed, slipping the raw ingredients into her apron, to be mixed together later no doubt.

The wooden floors under him creaked as the door chimed shut, and she turned in his general direction, eyes unseeing, but he felt as if she were staring into his soul. Her name tag read Hinata in pretty bold letters, and he found it laughable. "Hello, may I help you?"

He hummed, looking around, and he dilberly scuffed his feet as he walked across the floors, so she could hear him. They were alone in the store, but there were soft voices coming from the back. "Is this your shop?" His voice was smooth and deep, a rough baritone that made her smile, it repeated in her chest.

She reached for the desk, finding it and leaning against it, feeling the lavender and rosemary mixing in her fingers. "Aa, is there something I can help you find?"

He couldn't breathe, she was so soft and timid, and he wanted to ask for her name, even though he knew it. "A honey tea, for the throat." The cars horn scared her, and she jumped, nodding and setting the two herbs down on the desk that was her workbench no doubt, in front of the large window, facing the sun.

"Those are over here, do you have a specific one you're looking for?"

"Hanabi." She grinned then, her hand reaching out to meet the wooden shelf, and with her fingers brushing over the sides, she found exactly what he was looking for, handing it to him with warm and soft fingers in his own cold ones. There were notches and crooks in the wood, that way she was able to find everything she needed with little to no difficulty. "What's your name?"

She laughed then, tapping her name tag, but she knew he had already read it. "Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. May I ask your own?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. I think this shop of lovely, your shop is the best I have ever stepped into."

She laughed at that, walking over to the cash register and he noticed the Braille on the buttons. It was an old fashion one, but it gave the store an antique feel. "Have you stepped into many apothecaries?"

He smiled then, bowing his head. She caught on fast, quick she was. "No, but I doubt any of them could measure up to yours." It was a strange sight, her smile when directed to him. It made his insides warm, despite the cold outside, and a soft pink dusted her cheeks. It was rare to find a apothecary, especially in the modern age, but there were many people who believed in the residues of healing, other than doctors. She bagged his things, and when the brunette man with strange red tattoos came in from the back, Sasuke took his leave.

He came back of course, bearing flowers.

She had smelt them the second he stepped into the shop, and her smile lit up, it was rare for people to bring her herbs. "Hello Hinata."

Her eyes widened in shock, and she stood from her desk, wiping aloe covered hands on her apron. She seemed to have been making some sort of balm with the strong scent of mint. "Sasuke, hello."

Her pretty midnight blue hair was pulled back in a braided bun, hands folded in front of her. "These, are for you." He handed them to her, careful of the glass vase, and she brought them to her face, taking a deep breath of the smell, Sasuke watching with his hands in his trench coat, dressed fashionably as he had left the office early to come see her.

She took a moment, reaching out slowly to feel the texture of the pedals, and she seemed to think. "Calendula and Echinacea, right?"

He laughed the sound hole, and smiled, even if she couldn't see it. "Yes, those are some senses you have."

She laughed then, setting them down on the desk (mindful of the other herbs lying around) and smiled at him. "When you've been blind since birth, your other senses are very acute."

he smiled then, relishing in her beauty, seeing her in a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans, she looked very pretty then, no make-up or perfume, she radiated the sun. "Hinata, you okay?"

She turned then, to the back door where the dirt covered man was, hands covered in gloves. "Aa, yes Kiba. This is Sasuke, he brought me more herbs." She smiled kindly, and the man narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha, taking off his gloves and walking over.

Sasuke guessed they had some kind of garden out back, or maybe even on the roof, for Hinata to do her herbs and remedies. He was a buff man, gruff and rugged, contrast to the Uchiha's clean cut look. "Kiba Inuzuka. Hina tells me ya seem like a nice guy." He held out his hand, and Sasuke nodded solidly as he shook his hand.

Kiba's hands were calloused, and rough, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel everything. he stood back up then, blinking over the thick contact lenses he had on, and his hands went to his side, resuming a laid back and yet, sophisticated stance. "Yes well, I couldn't help but notice this shop. It's quite antique, I like the feel."

Kiba crossed his arms over his chest, wearing a matching apron, the top embroidered with green leaves, unlike Hinata's colourful flowers. "Yeah, well if ya looking to buy the place, it ain't for sale. Hina spent a lot of time and effort to get this place runnin', she ain't gonna sell it too a businessman."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and Hinata gasped. "Kiba!"

"You have misunderstood my intentions." Sasuke's voice was cold and calm, and he breathed in deeply. "I have no intention of buying this place, I simply like it. Ms. Hyuuga has done a very good job, and I am simply admiring her skill."

Kiba seemed to relax then, smiling softly at Sasuke, seeing genuine intentions behind cold dark eyes. "Good, coz' Hina has been through a lot to get this place up and runnin', she did it all on her own. I only did the hard labour, she was worn out by one day carryin' boxes."

Her face was red, and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's pout. "That is because I ran into the door, because _someone_ forgot to tell me it was closed."

Kiba's smile disappeared, and he pouted as well, staring at those pretty empty eyes. "Doll, look I said i'm sorry. My mumma already chewed me out for it, you know we been looking after you for so long, she's more protective of ya then she is me."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, their relationship reminded him a lot of that with his brother.

When Sasuke had finally gotten the courage to ask Kiba if he could take Hinata out for dinner, he was sure the man was going to rip his throat out with his teeth. But Kiba had reluctantly agreed, Sasuke knowing the perfect place to go, and on a Friday in late spring, the clouds a thunderous mass a move him, Sasuke arrived at Facing The Sun, and waited for Hinata. He liked days like this, when he could breathe in the dew and plant's scent, and Hinata seemed to like it as well. She came out of a small door in the back, and Sasuke was at a loss for words.

She was dressed in a pretty blue dress, and her hair was curled, a large flower behind her ear, and her bangs fell perfectly over her eyes, and she carried a small purse that hung on her shoulder, wearing a dark navy coat over. Sasuke cleared his throat, trying to figure out how to breathe, and she smiled, as if sensing him. "Sasuke."

"Hinata, you look, breathtaking." He fumbled over his words, and she blushed awkwardly poking her fingers together in a nervous habit, and she laughed a little, pressing her knuckles to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, i'm not very good at this, i've never been on a date."

Sasuke smiled, gently taking her hand in his own, and she was warm compared to his cold hands. He was red in the face as he looped their arms together, and with a small smile and a nod at Kiba, they were off.

The car ride was silent, and Sasuke breathed steadily, watching as Hinata tracked the hem of her dresses' skirt, listening to the sound of the car driving, the lost music playing in the background, and she could almost hear Sasuke's heartbeat. "Do you like French cuisine?"

She blinked at him, eyes wide and she hummed, pursuing her lips. "I don't know, i've never had French food, it's awfully expensive." Her words were hushed, and as Sasuke parked the car, he turned to her, gently placing her hand on his own.

"I think, you will rather like this place."

The smell of the restaurant, accompanied by soft silence, nothing but silver on expensive plates, it made unseeing eyes wide and Hinata turned to Sasuke for answers. He held out her chair for her, and the smell of flowers was so prominent, she went searching for them. Her hands graced everything, the silverware and plates, until they landed on the pedals, and the smile on Hinata's face was worth the entire night for Sasuke. He liked her smile, it was bright and gorgeous, and he wanted to see it more.

"Mr. Uchiha, welcome back." Her head turned to the voice, and in the years she had been unable to see, she had gotten very good at reading people by their voice. She knew this was a younger man, perhaps the same age as Sasuke and herself (although Sasuke was a year older) and he was the waiter. he used formality, so something told Hinata Sasuke came to this restaurant quite often. "What can I start you two off with tonight?" Now he was smiling, Hinata could feel it.

She whispered quietly a water before bowing her head, face red and flushed, and she felt awkward, like everyone in the world was staring because he didn't know if they were or not. A warm hand engulfed her own as the man's footsteps walked away, and she jumped, nearly slamming her knees into the table. "Hinata, no need to be so tense. No one is staring at you, you look lovely in your dress, and your hair is perfect. No one here is staring at you."

Somehow, his words genuinely calmed her, and she took the moment to feel his palms, they were soft compared to her own. Of course, her hands were soft, she used her special lotion on them, but a different kind of soft. His hands were the kind of soft from gentle calluses, holding paperwork, trying all day, he had a desk job. "Do you come here often?"

Her question shocked Sasuke, and he was impressed with her level of observation. He too, was a master at the smaller details, and he smiled, eve if she couldn't see it. "Yes, in fact I do."

"What is this strange place you have taken me to, Mr. Uchiha?" Her voice was genuine curious, and her fingertips moved like she were trying to memorize every bit of his skin with just her hands.

She was kind and gentle, and maybe that was why Sasuke had been convinced she stolen his heart from the moment he saw her. She was no weak and feeble thing, he knew better now, she was stronger than most, and more elegant than anyone he had ever met, save, maybe his mother. So smiling to himself, his other hand joining his first, side by side and he let her fingertips tickle his hands. "This is Les Amours Dévouées, the best French place in town."

Her smile was genuine, and it was kind to him.

When the waiter came back, he gave them their drinks, and menus, bowing his head and disappearing slowly. Sasuke pushed the menu towards Hinata, curious to how she would react, and she looked so complexed as she took the menu. "Sasuke, you know I can't read this."

"Run your fingers over it." She sighed, staring down at the menu with eyes unseeing, and slowly reached out to do as he said. Sasuke himself was preoccupied with her reason, and he was better than he imagined. The way her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped open softly, the way her shocked expression turned to one of joy, and she laughed, directing her smile to him.

He rather liked the one crooked tooth she had on the bottom, it brought the innocence of a child into her laugh. She was beside herself with emotions of the strange man she had met one day in her store, taking her to a fancy restaurant, and he was considerate of her. "The menu is in Braille, did you set this up?" Her voice was accusing, and Sasuke decided it was time for the biggest surprise of the night.

"No of course not, Les Amours Dévouées is a restaurant for the blind." Her eyes went wide, and her hands fumbled with the menu, catching it before it could slip from the tips of her fingers and onto the floor, and she was still gaping at Sasuke.

She collected herself, pushing back her hair with her fingers, the back of her hand to her forehead, as if checking for a fever, but her face was red. "And did you, look for this place because of me?" Had she heard wrong? She was almost positive the water had been familiar of him.

"No. Hinata, tell me, what kind of man do you think I am?" His tone was light and carefree, and she liked it, but found herself unable to answer. "You are not an invalid because you are blind. You are a strong willed young woman, and maybe that is why I fancy you the way I do." She liked when he talked proper, it suited him. She had a picture of him in her mind, dressed in suit and tie, a gentleman, from a good and strong background. Every girl's prince in shining armour.

And she liked that. She wasn't invalid, she was strong.

Sasuke told her so.

Halfway through dinner, with their dishes mostly done and a good vibe going between then, Hinata spoke kindly to the man in front of her. She may not have been able to see his face, but she liked his voice, she liked it a lot. "Why made you think to take a blind woman to dinner, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha? Curiosity, a need to feed a sort of strange complex you have?" She laughed, and so did he, and she liked that he could laugh with her.

Hinata had not had many boyfriends, any actually, the only one who stuck with her through thick and thin was Kiba, and Kiba would always be there. So what if a nice gentleman fancied her, was he going to stick around? "Hinata, there is something about myself, I think you should know." Something slid on the table in front of her, and she picked it up slowly, feeling them in her hands.

It was a pair of glasses, why would he give her glasses? he took her wrist gently, opening her palm, and she marvelled in his hands. But then he started signing into her hands, a silent bing between both of them, and her eyes widened, because Kiba had taught her that as a child. He had hard hearing, or at least had, as a small child, and he had learned to sign into her hand to speak to his blind friend. But Hinata was still trying to put the pieces together, but Sasuke must have recognized the look on her face. "How long?"

"A fantastic 22 years."

She swallowed hard, finding it hard to breath. Sasuke was blind. She was blind.

This was all making sense somewhere in her mind, but she was always a curious little girl. "What? how?"

Sasuke slipped on his thick glasses, smiling contently at the girl, who seemed so wonderful to him, could she take his secret as well? "I was born blind, as was my elder brother in one eye. When I was nineteen, my father learned of an extremely rare herb in the jungles of Indonesia that could help, alongside with surgery. At the age of 21, I saw for the first time. My father deemed it fit, someone had to take over the company."

She nodded, then seemed to catch his words. "I knew you had a desk job, the calluses on your hands, folders and typing. You run a business?" her voice was so curious, and Sasuke liked Hinata.

he smiled then, reaching out and this time for him to trace her hands. Touch was such an intimate thing, it was his strongest sense, it still was. Hinata on the other hand, was one with her heart, she heard everything. One could drop a pin in a concert hall, and she'd be able to find it in a heartbeat. "Hinata, I like you. I like you because I see a lot of myself in you. For years my father told me to give up on my dreams, because I would never be able to accomplish them. I believed him, and I thought it still wasn't possible, to do all the things I wanted to do." He gripped both her hand in his, and they were warm, his heart was beating hard and she was flushed. "But then I met you and you proved the world wrong."

And she smiled.

—

Hinata Hyuuga curled tighter into her boyfriend's chest, the man reading a book lazily beside her with his fingers, glasses aside, and she ran her hands over and over and _over again_. The almighty Sasuke Uchiha was not one against tattoos, or piercings, but she wondered how much pain the simple saying on his chest had caused him. A year and a half later, moving out of the too small apartment above the shop, and a still very protective Kiba later, Hinata found herself tracing her boyfriend's scarification peace in their bed, in their apartment, and she smiled.

Sasuke caught this, leaning over and kissing her forehead, and her hands traced the dips of scarred flesh in his skin. He had told her how he they had done it, cutting out pieces of his flesh to leave behind sure scars, but the result was so beautiful Hinata had wanted to cry. She traced it every night before they fell asleep, the times they made love, every morning and every time she could because it was beautiful to her.

So on that Sunday morning dressed in pajamas with Sasuke beside her, hot cups of coffee on their nightstand, and the man reading his book, Hinata smiled into his bare chest, messy hair pulled back. Because the scars and the pain, he said it was meant for her. That he would not allow anyone to see those words carved into his skin because if they saw them, they he would keep them forever. Hinata wouldn't mind a forever with Sasuke, if their days were like this. He took her to the shop in the morning, before going to the office, picked her up after, sometimes they had food in a quaint little place, or he made her food. They would lounge around, watch movies, and she lived her life with Sasuke, no more a blind invalid. at first she had been skeptical of his intentions, especially the night at the French restaurant, but not so much anymore. They had been together too long, and as he had told her before, since her fingertips were the first to touch the pattern of scars, he would keep her forever.

Sasuke Uchiha's one wish, his one insecurity that he believed no person would ever be able to understand, but Hinata did. She could read it, the Braille words written into his skin just below his collarbone, scared over, and she traced them every second she could, because she loved him, and that included all of him. She smiled, and raised herself to kiss him on his lips, to which he closed his book and pulled her closer, smiling as she listened and he felt in those moments.

_Touch me._

And she did.

_26/12/14_


	7. Pretty

Hello everyone, this is the last and final update to cute one-shots, but this one is so so not cute. This one contains delicious fun sexytime.

_**Contains smut.**_

Bolding that for anyone not reding authors notes. Sorry I didn't update this on the day it was supposed to be updated, it takes a lot of energy to write a 4k-6k one shot every night, so yeah. This was heavily inspired by The Weeknd, I don't know of you guys know, but I really like them. This was really hard for me to write, I'm really good at writing smut, but it is straight porn and I have difficulties with it. Anyways, this is written from my new iPad, and updated from it as well, so sorry if there's any mistakes, you know how it is. Here is it children, the long awaited ending to these, I really hope you all like this chapter.

Thank you, for all the follows and reviews I got on this, it really made me happy! c:

* * *

><p><em>Day 7: Birthday<em>

_On that lonely night_

_We said it wouldn't be love_

_But we felt the rush_

_It made us believe it was only us_

_Convinced we were broken inside._

_Cause girl you're perfect_

_You're always worth it_

_And you deserve it_

_The way you work it_

_Cause girl you earned it_

_Girl you earned it_

The Weeknd: Earned It

:~:

The girl slammed her glass on the bar, her pretty red lips drawn into a frown, and pale eyes were sad.

Her dress looked fantastic on her curvy luxurious body, black fabric clinging to her hips and bust, long hair curled and pinned back. The bartender had a sad look on his face as he was watched one drink turn to four and then five, she kept drinking and she was alone. When he has asked her for her ID. She barely looked legal, and he realised she was. It was sad, to be at a bar alone on your 21st birthday, it looked as if she had plans, but everyone backed out.

He wasn't that far off.

She couldn't really blame her friends, it was the Christmas holiday and most were back at home, visiting parents, but she had a bad relationship with her father, so she didn't have anything to go back to. Her cousin, bless his soul, was working hard in Europe trying to secure a business deal for her father, and had to miss her birthday, and her little sister was barely sixteen, and couldn't drink with her.

So there Hinata Hyuuga sat, the night of her 21st birthday, alone in a run down bar across town, wondering what the hell she was doing with her life.

The bar she had known about for a long time, she knew the owners family, went to school with their son, and had been friends with him since the fourth grade. He too, was with his family on vacation at a remote cabin up in the northern territories, probably snowed-in since he had messaged her about an upcoming storm a few days ago that was likely to cut off the internet. He wished her an early Christmas and birthday, and he was planning to be out of the snow by New Years, but he if wasn't, wished her a happy New Years as well. Kiba has always been so kind to her, maybe that was why she was such good friends with him, he was loud and brash, and crazy as well, and she liked that about him.

Hinata hummed softly to herself, looking down at her attractive and fitting black dress, hair escaping over her shoulders, makeup done and legs waxed. She had planned on going out with a few of her friends tonight, from work, but they all bailed in favour of going to their bosses pre-New Years party. Hinata didn't understand what was so great about the Uchiha parties, he was never there. He came, offered a toast to the crowd, and then seemed to disappear into thin air. Most girls flocked about him, but Hinata thought his blonde partner was rather attractive, but he never had eyes for anyone but his pink haired secretary. She thought it strange, working at a publishing company, and having pink hair. It was a pretty shade of pink too, not like electric or highlighter pink, but rather a soft pale rose colour. Hinata was in no shape to talk, since her hair took an ink midnight hour colour under bright lights, but she couldn't help it, she had dyed her hair blue in high school, and since her hair was nearly touching her hips, it was a lot of blue left. Sakura and Hinata had been friends for a very long time, as long as Hinata had been friends with Ino as well, but both girls, alas, were attracted to the Uchiha man and went to his party. She knew it wasn't likely, but maybe his parties were always on her birthday because he wanted to mess with her.

Hinata was no fool, she knew the reason her friends had left her was because they were hoping to catch a fleeting glance at the attractive Uchiha, the younger brother out of two, and the older brother wasn't so bad either, soft on the eyes. He had long traditional hair, like most of the men in Hinata's family, cousin included.

What would her father think in those moments, seeing his eldest daughter drowning her miseries in several glasses of scotch, a sad smile, and quite a few round ice cubes. French manicured nails reached out to run the tip of her finger around the rim of her empty glass, good thing her apartment wasn't too far, and she had pepper spray as well. Hinata wasn't a girl to go out often, but she had spent too many hours getting ready to _not_ go out, and she was absolutely _not_ going to Sasuke Uchiha's party.

Her head rested in her open palm, the bar around her empty, and the bartender sighed, she knew him, a friend of Kiba's, Kankuro. "Come on doll, tell me what's wrong."

He was wiping the bar in front of him, and Hinata hummed, looking at him. So without thinking at all, she blurted out the first thing to come to her mind. "Do I look pretty tonight?"

He blinked, turning as the man who just walked in took a seat down the bar, shoulders wrapped in an expensive coat to keep the cold air and snow out. Kankuro hummed, looking the girl over with a pensive look on his face. "You're Kiba's gal, ain't you? Hinata, Hyuuga if I'm not mistaken." She hummed again, finishing off her glass, and shyly pushing the glass towards him, silently asking for another. "Well, Ms. Hyuuga, on behalf of the Three Headed Wolf bar, you look absolutely stunning this evening."

She grinned, a soft blush on her cheeks as he refilled her glass, and she thought he was kind. "Thank you Mr. Sabaku, I know your younger brother, Gaara, I work with him."

He hummed, seeming to think, stuffing the towel in his back pocket. "That rich boy Uchiha's party is tonight, ain't it?" She nodded, the small smile falling, and he seemed to sympathise with her. "Well, why aren't you there then, all dolled up and decided not to go?"

She sighed, sipping the glass with grace, grimacing as she pushed her bangs back, and she flexed her ankles in the high heels she wore. They were new, cute too, she had bought them for tonight. "No, in fact, I'd rather be anywhere but the Uchiha party tonight. All of my friends ditched me to go see the god-like man as is, I don't want to be there." Her voice was bitter, cheeks alight with a hot bush, and she was not done. "I'd much rather be here, but I didn't want to be at home, I spent three hours getting ready, just to get a call that Ino and Sakura were going to go to the mans party."

Kankuro hummed, holding up a finger as he helped the other customer, a glass of scotch, and he kept his eyes forward, not looking at the girl. Kankuro knew this man too, he came by often, a glass of something strong after a long day at the office. Kiba's bar would probably do much better in business if they had more publicity, but Kiba liked the hole in wall feel, he said it brought comfort, and he was right because Hinata liked this place. She used to sit in the back booth with Kiba in middle school, and used to do their homework in the bar when his mother said it was okay, Tsume was great.

Kankruo came back, getting another glass, and pouring himself a drink. "Yeah, how's Naruto doing? He works for the Uchiha no?"

Hinata shrugged, her face red and she looked off to the side, at all the glasses, and her head was foggy and she felt great, relaxed above all else. "He's fine I guess, he doesn't really look anywhere else but Ms. Haruno's chest, but she only has eyes for the Uchiha duo."

"And what about you? Why are you alone? It's your big 21st birthday, you shouldn't be alone."

She laughed, the sound genuine and slightly loud, she was losing her composure and wits. "I'm not alone, I am with you and that very nice gentleman who doesn't mind if a slightly intoxicated lady talks loudly about work and the miseries of her friends." She raised her glass to him, but when he turned to her, her grip on the glass fumbled, and she caught it before she could drop it on the floor. She stood quickly, a bit too quick, and her head was foggy, and she stumbled back in her heels. "Mr. Uchiha, I—I—…"

Kankuro stilled, so his name was Uchiha? This was probably, _well_, Hinata's boss then. Which meant she was in trouble, maybe. "You, you are simply enjoying yourself on a night dedicated to you." He stood from his chair, shedding of his trench coat, exposing a very attractive black tux, and he put his hand gently on her shoulder, leading her back to the bar. "And another round please, I think she doesn't need to be alone tonight, don't you?"

"Oi, if you think think I'm going to stand back and watch you take advantage of a very drunk girl, you are sorely mistaken."

The man looked offended, and slightly disgusted, and Hinata couldn't help but laugh. "However attractive Mr. Uchiha may be, I think Naruto is cuter." She slapped her hand over her mouth, the words came out without her permission, and the man scoffed.

"Useless blonde dobe. Have you any idea how horrible he was in high school? He has been watching Sakura for years, since middle school. She likes him too, he's just oblivious."

She was wide-eyed as she sat down, Sasuke handing her a glass that Kankuro just refilled, and he smiled at her, heat rushing to her face. "I—I am so sorry, I probably shouldn't drink anymore."

Sasuke bought the bottle, a new one and smiled as he cracked the cap off, and poured a very healthy amount into each of their glasses. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at the glass, Hinata mortified that she was caught trash-talking her boss and confessing hidden love for his partner. "What is a friendly drink between coworkers? How long have you been here anyways? At least awhile."

She laughed then, maybe this wasn't so bad. He was actually pretty nice, she had seen the way he glared and stared down anyone in his way, but she was one of the best editors and managers in the company, and she saw the way he was around his brother on the rare occasions that brought her to his door. He never gave her trouble like he did with Ino and Sakura, he respected her, or at least, it seemed like it. So with a bright smile and a foggy mind, she reached out and grabbed the glass he had poured for her. "A few drinks can't hurt."

"It's your birthday, you should not be alone."

See, he was a kind man.

—

Hinata laughed loudly, her arm looped in Sasuke's own while her feet wobbled under her. The had spent countless hours at the bar, the clock was wasting away and they had not a care in the world. They had finished the bottle Sasuke had bought, as well as three more, and they were both completely drunk, Sasuke admitting more than his fair share of secrets to the girl with pretty inky hair and pale purple eyes, she was always so gorgeous, that was why he was nice to her. He knew she had eyes for Naruto, but he had admitted that the reason he hated his own parties was because of the woman, who Naruto would make a move on that night. Hinata shrugged it off, Sakura was a good girl, she had said she was kind and caring, and Hinata herself was willing to give up on blonde if it meant Sakura's own happiness. Sasuke said he admired her loyalty to her friends.

As of the moment, he was attempting to return her to her apartment, but they were both stupid in their drunk blunder, Sasuke's arm wrapped around Hinata's waist as she dug through her clutch for her keys, Sasuke smiling brightly as she slipped the key into the lock. He wanted to walk her to her door, she should get a promotion, she was good at her job and she was nice, really kind and soft on the eyes. She was gorgeous, and Sasuke was marveled by her kindness, the nicest person he had ever met. She didn't use anybody or lie to them, she told them as softly as she could the truth and she took the world at face value. She had told him, that by following her dream to become a writer, her father had cut off all ties to her, she was first born and she didn't want to take over the company, she was a disgrace he had called her. How could such a kind and caring girl be a disgrace? She was perfection incarnate. The way she carried herself with small confidence, a soft blush on her face and a small upturn of lips, he had always been fascinated by Hinata Hyuuga, and maybe that's why Sasuke Uchiha stayed away from her, he was curious, and curiosity killed the cat.

Satisfaction brought it back.

The way she ran her hands along the wall, not to stop from falling, but to feel them, the texture and sounds, the _click click_ of her heels on the floor, and Sasuke liked her. Sasuke Uchiha was not a man who liked many things, but he felt connected to her, maybe it was the fact that by doing what he wished, escaping her father, she found him. That's all Sasuke wanted to be, good enough for his father, and she felt the same way. But she let it go to follow her heart, and he really liked that, it took a lot of courage and bravery, and she was a strong little beastie. The kind that were kind as soft, but when backed into a corner or threatened, would aim for the throat and attack.

She smiled kindly when she found her apartment door, and he grabbed her hand kindly in his own, a soft smile on his face. "Thank you, for not letting me be alone. You are much better company that I previously thought." The fog in their heads were starting to clear, and they were mostly, well, aware of their actions. He had been nothing but a gentleman all night, and Hinata bit her lips, her heart hammering in her chest. The problem, was not she didn't want to be alone and it was him she craved, in quite every essence of the phrase, and that was strange for Hinata. But he was being so kind to her, the way he held her hand and smiled, and he leaned in to press his lips against her own, and her body sighed. There was no advance, he didn't want to scare her away, but he pulled back kindly, a soft smile on his face.

But as her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him back to her, he caved in. His hands found her hips, and the door was against her back, her hands buried in the mess of black hair, onyx eyes closed. She gasped as he lifted her up, slamming her back into the door once more, and the keys were in her hand. Heir mouths moved against the other, one with expertise and the other with sloppy inexperience. Hinata was no virgin, she had had plenty of boyfriends, but they never made out like this, and _oh god_ it felt so good to have someone kiss the day lights out of her.

Her hand reached out to the door, turning the knob and opening it, Sasuke catching her weight as they disappeared inside. He set her down long enough for her to take off her shoes, Sasuke kicking the door chat and sending Cinnabon, Hinata's white cat, scurrying to the bathroom. Hinata barely got her jacket off before Sasuke picked her up again, slamming her back into the wall, and her legs locked tight around his waist, and his hands were tracing up her arms, putting them above her head and interlacing their fingers. His mouth did sinful things to her neck, making Hinata shake in need and want, feeling his hardened erection against her thigh sent her closer to arousal than she wanted to believe. God he was far too good at this, even if it was just for a night, she needed to escape everything.

They stumbled their way through the dark apartment, one of Hinata's hands buried in Sasuke hair, the other fumbling with his bow tie, and his hands were exploring the fabric of her dress, before it was ripped off rather rudely, he whispered apologises, he would pay to fix it. His shirt and pants flew across the room, both of them too hot, there were too many clothes between the two of them, they needed skin on skin. They hadn't even made it to the bedroom, somewhere along the wall between the kitchen and the balcony, and Sasuke's hands were rough and yet gentle on her skin as they took off lacy undergarments, cold hands tracing up her belly to grasp the underside of her breast. Her back was against cold glass, and her face was red because they shouldn't be doing this, let alone against the glass that overlooked the lights of the city. She moaned, unable to control herself, she hadn't noticed his proximity as he buried his face between her legs, as if he were a starving man and she was a feast. She let out chocked gasps for air, his fingers finding her nipple, and tweaking it harshly. Her head rolled back then, colliding against the glass, and he moved her leg over his shoulder, his hand leaving her breast to pull her closer to his face. Messy curls stuck to her face, and she rocked her hips, unable to control herself, because Sasuke was far too good with his tongue, skillful and careful, and she was moaning like she was a virgin all over again.

He had her pinned against the glass, humming as he took her clit into his mouth, looking up at her through lust filled onyx eyes, and she was whispering under her breath, oh god, oh god, _oh my god_. Her hand found his hair as she let out a choked cry, orgasm coming hard and fast, and it hurt her it so intense, her knees shook and threatened to give out. He let her ride out her climax, face between her legs, and he chuckled, licking his lips as he looked up at the dazed girl, he wasn't done yet, of course not. "You taste much sweeter than I would have imagined."

And he traced up her naked body with kisses, Hinata panting, because she still wasn't satisfied. If she was going to have sex with her boss, she would do as she damned pleased, not some intense of foreplay with just her own orgasm. She crashed their mouths together, letting her own sweet taste flood her mouth, and she moaned again. He didn't know where he was in the dark and foreign house, but she knew the place like the back of her hand. His back pressed into the table, and she kissed him messily, hands trailing down his body.

Somewhere between having his head between her legs, giving her intense pleasure, and their bodies against the wall, he had shred of his boxers, and she was grateful. Hinata took a moment, to look at the chiseled body so many girls would die for, what did she do to deserve to run her fingers over rock hard abs, and grasp his length in her hand? He groaned as she did, and felling a bit adventurous and sinful on her 21st birthday, she gave it a rather hard squeeze.

Sasuke groaned, cursing under his breath, and Hinata was quick to get on her knees, she had only given one other blow job in her life, but he deserved to be repaid for her orgasm. She teased him at first, swirling her tongue over the head like some schoolgirl whore, and staring up at him. His cheeks were red and flushed, and he was cursing quietly, as if her ears were too innocent for it. She surprised herself, with her ability to please a man when she had absolute no idea what the hell she was doing. Good thing she had barely any gag reflex, she took his whole length into her mouth, Sasuke's body quivering violently as the head of his dick reached well past Hinata's tonsils. "Fuck!" One of her hands kept his hip against the table, to stop from roughly jerking his hips and choking her, the other ran her nails down the back of his thighs. She was surprising herself this night, she was more confident than usual, and she was being adventurous, and lust filled above all. She was rarely ever this intimate with anyone, let alone Sasuke Uchiha, but then again, it wasn't so bad. He was a good size, above average in length and girth, and she was pleased with this realisation.

She hollowed out her cheeks before swirling the tip with her tongue, panting heavily as she braved herself and deep throated him once more. He was telling her how good she was, sucking him off, and he wondered how the hell she was so good at this. She looked up to him then, lilac eyes full of lust, knowing she was the one to give him pleasure pleased her, the little beastie she was. But then Hinata was panting, Sasuke seeing stars as he reached orgasm, free hand digging painfully into the wooden table behind him, pouring his seed into Hinata's mouth.

He should have warned her, because she choked and fell back onto her butt, breasts bouncing with the action, and she covered her mouth, a bit of his cum dripping down her chin, and as attractive the sight, he was more worried about her choking. "Shit, are you okay?" She nodded, swallowing hard and he bent down beside her, cursing under his breath.

He had not been with anyone in at least a year, since things started getting stressful with work, it seemed he had just scared her away as well. "That, was not so bad." She said between coughs, smiling up at him, and he blinked at her.

"Don't tell me that is the first time you've given oral sex." He seemed flabbergasted, but her blush was red and she smiled, a genuine smile as she wiped her face.

She licked her fingers, as if curious to the taste, and Sasuke groaned. Even so close from the end of his previous orgasm, he was semi-hard already. "First time I received, second time I've given. You just, startled me is all."

He laughed, daring to roll his eyes in her presence, it was a childish thing to do, something so unlike Sasuke Uchiha, she thought it was cute. But if you couldn't laugh with your partner, then something was wrong.

Their lips met again, soft and slow, hands wandering and Sasuke really liked her hips, they were wide and gave him something to hold onto. Hinata liked his back muscles, the way they felt when he picked her up ever so gently and placed her on the wall, the way they flexed when he slipped into her with ease, and she moaned into his mouth. His thrusts were slow, sensual, and he was doing his best to please her as well, one hand gripping his back, where she was pretty sure angry red marks were starting to form, the other buried in his hair. His tongue was lapping at the skin of her neck, littering it with hickeys, and her toes curled. He had her at an angle, legs wrapped around his hips, her soft moans and his grunts filling the usually quiet apartment.

She was lost in the pleasure, the ecstasy of his rhythmic movements. The way he whispered things against her skin, how beautiful she was, how pretty she looked with her face one of pleasure, eyes closed and jaw open. How he would make her cum over and over again all night long until she couldn't stand anymore, and she was whispering that she wanted those things. Sasuke Uchiha was a very possessive man, she knew this first hand, and as of the moment, he was claiming her as well.

Orgasm hit them at the same time, her back arching from the wall and into his hands, the painful bite of the shoulder, his slow thrusts as he spilt into her, and their lips met again, both of them riding out the high that came with their pleasure. It was bliss for the two of them. Sasuke hadn't had a lover in a very long time, and Hinata only had very confused boys who didn't know what they were doing. It felt good, being with someone experienced, even if she wasn't.

Their bodies were covered in sweat, promises for love _just for tonight_, but Sasuke knew he wasn't going to leave in the morning. He wasn't going to leave because she was too perfect, and not just her body or sexual actions, the way she chewed her pen when proofreading, the way she doodled on paper during meetings, and did her best to make sure everyone was pleased. She was always kind, and even if he said _just for tonight,_ he knew he would still be there by the time morning came, because his heart was telling him. He had always had a soft spot for her, she was the only one of his employees who didn't flock at him, and yet, she was the one who caught him in the end.

Sasuke Uchiha was hooked to Hinata Hyuuga, and for once in his life, he didn't want her to loosen her hold.

She was too pretty to him.

—

Hinata felt better than she had in months the following morning. She sat up in her bed, internal alarm screaming at her, and to her utter surprise, the headache was minimal. She was naked, body covered in hickeys and her hair was a knotted mess. Her face was flush red as she noticed with a soft smile, Sasuke was still there. He was still sleeping, probably exhausted after the intense night they had. When they had laid side by side, before they both fell asleep tangled in each other's arms, when he had admitted that he hadn't been with anyone in a very long time, and didn't like the way girls flocked over him. He had told her, that because of her avoidance to him, it made all of his attention on her and her alone. Because she was different than most, she knew she was beautiful and owned it, and she was the most gorgeous girl Sasuke had ever seen. She believed that was what he always said to girls, but in those moments, she realised how true it must have been. He made her feel pretty.

It took a lot for Sasuke to trust people, he didn't trust anyone after all, and for him to put down his defenses for a night of pure pleasure, to be comfortable enough to sleep soundly at her side, even as the sun rose higher into the sky, it meant a lot for Hinata.

She gently shifted out of the bed, making sure to cover him because the draft from her window was intense, and she looked around for clothes, realising that all of their clothes were scattered about her apartment. In the morning light, Hinata could see the remains from the night before. The body impression on the balcony door for example, or the overturned and broken candles from the living room table, overturned chairs from the dinner table, spices and cups, appliances pushed to the side on the kitchen counter. They had done much more than she could even recall, and her face was warm, hot with a blush. Her dress was ruined, but she was scared to go back into the room, to risk waking Sasuke up, so she took his dress shirt, from the night before, and sighed as she noticed it was long enough to cover her lady bits. It was soft, and it smelt like Sasuke, and she liked that about him, so with a smile on her face, she started breakfast.

She had decided on omelts with a side of tomatoes, because Sasuke didn't like sweets, but loved the red fruit. She had cooked, all the while being as quiet as possible, feeding Cinnabon, and even managed to locate all of Sasuke's clothing without too much of a hassle. His shoes were behind the couches (another place of their late night escapades) and his pants were stuck on her indoor tree, a few branches broken. His coat was in the entryway and his blazer was hanging from the mantel of the fireplace. Much harder to find then her broken dress, which was in the hall, and her shoes were in the living room.

Her face was red, and with a soft sigh, looking at the table in front of her, she made sure everything was perfect. Coffee, black, for Sasuke, and he had a full tomato compared to her half, and she made sure everything looked good. So with a deep breath, she walked back into her bedroom, and bent over to shake the man awake, with breakfast, but it seemed he had other plans.

His arms wrapped around her belly, pulling her over him and into the bed with an undignified squeal, his arms on either side of her head, and he was still naked as he straddled her. His eyes were predatory, but the smirk on his face was playful. "Isn't the boy supposed to make the girl breakfast?"

She looked off to the side, her face red and she was embarrassed to be caught in his clothing like this. He was her hunter, and she his pretty prey. "Well I woke up first, and I didn't want to wake you up too, I'm sorry for wearing your shirt it's just that—"

Her words were cut off by his soft lips, and he sighed, kissing her endlessly, her nails digging into his biceps, and he pulled her closer.

The food could get a little cold, she was so inviting and warm, and it was best she understood that there was no going back now.

—

Hinata sat next to Sasuke on her couch, both of them eating their breakfast, it was quite, not awkward, but content. He didn't bother with his clothes, only throwing his boxers on (she didn't realise they were under the table) and she simply slipped back on his shirt. A shower would be nice, and she was pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't mind joining her on that one. "I want you to know last night was not just an intense need to get off and get into your pants." His words were blunt, and her eyes were huge and innocent as they looked up to awkward black. "I would like to try and pursue a relationship with you. If that, is alright."

She blinked at him, her face one of complete and utter shock, and she suddenly felt very vulnerable. "You want to date me?" He nodded, the smirk on his face disappearing as he realised she thought this was crazy, who would want to date him? He was a cold and impassive egotistical bastard, no one would want to date him. "You want to date me? There's a million other girls that are better for you."

His eyes widened, she was insecure of herself, not him? "They are not like you, which is why I probably want you as I do. There is a reason I stayed after I woke up the first time, you look gorgeous when you're sleeping." It wasn't meant to be creepy, but Hinata thought it was cute.

So with a small grin, a hot blush, and a cup of tea in her hand, she stared into onyx eyes. "Sure, okay." It couldn't hurt right? He was so nice to her, and he was a well rounded guy, abet a bit rough and demanding, but he was kind to her.

And she saw him smile, and it was a pretty sight.

She wanted to see more of it.

The knock on the door scared both of them, Sasuke nearly choking on his eggs and Hinata rushed to the door, trying to see who it was but she couldn't, they were blocking the peep hole. She slowly unlocked it, her eyes widening at the pink hair, and the guilty smile. "Hinata I'm so sorry! But I have something very important to tell you!" Sakura pushed into the apartment, Hinata speechless as Sakura seemed to understand that Hinata had more fun than she planned the night before. "Oh my god! Hinata you got laid?!"

The girl was red, and Sakura totally missed the fact that Hinata wasn't in her own clothes. "Sakura, Sakura."

But pink haired girl ignored her as she talked loudly about the night before, walking further into the apartment. "Naruto asked me out! He finally did it, can you believe it? I'm so sorry, I know you still like him, but what was I going to say, no? I'm front of all those people?" Hinata laughed, waving her hand and her smile was a bit too forced.

Sasuke was sitting in the room over, Sakura was here, and her and Naruto were dating, great. "No no Sakura! I'm happy for the two of you, I don't really like him anymore."

Sakura's pretty jade eyes widened, and she was left shocked. "Seriously? Does this have something to do with your hookup last night Hinata?" Her eyes were mocking, and Hinata went red, Sakura sighing as she moved to Hinata's kitchen.

Hinata tried to stop her, but was unable to, and Sakura's purse plopped down onto the floor.

Because Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on Hinata's couch as if he owned the place, in nothing but black boxers. His hair was a mess, and a matching set of hickeys were over his neck, twins with Hinata own. Hinata's eyes widened, and Sasuke narrowed onyx orbs, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Congratulations, on Naruto. I thought since he was making a move, I'd make mine as well. You can see yourself out." He took a sip of his coffee, and Sakura turned to Hinata.

She couldn't argue, seeing the girl looking off of the side, dressed in Sasuke Uchiha's clothes, she wasn't even angry. But she couldn't argue with Sasuke, so she thought it best to leave. "You, you better tell me everything later!" She ran with her hand over her head, waving her keys. "Hinata Hyuuga you better tell me everything, I will call you later, better make sure Neji doesn't find out. Love you, have fun!"

Something about her tone of voice told Hinata Sakura knew this was going to happen, and she narrowed her eyes, locking her door before returning to the living room. Sasuke had a satisfied smile on his face, not a devious smirk or a cruel simile, a genuine one, it looked good on him. He stood, making his way over to Hinata, and her face instantly reddened at the sight of the man, his muscles moving under his skin, she liked his muscles. He stopped no more than an inch away from her, Hinata was breathing heavy as he neared her, placing a kiss to her jaw line, his tongue lapping over the skin, "Tell me Hinata, did I ever tell you how pretty you are?"

And she melted.

_31/12/15_

_16/02/15_

_And you will never feel so pretty_

_And you will never feel this beautiful_


End file.
